Ten Little Wrestlers
by Good Girls Like Bad Boys
Summary: Based on the novel "And Then There Were None", by Agatha Christie. Ten superstars and divas from the WWE are invited to the "party of a life-time" by an unknown host. Once arrived they begin to be killed off one-by-one in the form of a poem. Wrestlers Oc'
1. Chapter 1: Guest List

**Disclaimer:** _Okay, so this story is based of a novel owned_ **"only" **_by Agatha Christie, which means **"not me"** although I've never read the book, I've read other peoples versions of the book so I have a good idea of how to twist this story into my own version using..... **"WWE SUPERSTARS...AND 1 OC!"** so I hope you all enjoy, and your not afraid of a little scare.... **BOOO!**Ha! I saw you jump "lol" alright I'm done rambling, BYE!!_

* * *

_"Lets start this story off with the guest list so you can get familiar with the characters in this story and get a little sense about their characters, most of them are the same as they are/were in the WWE."_

**Guest List**

1.) _**Randall Keith Orton**__: Obnoxious playboy who only cares about himself_

2.) _**Melina Perez**__: Selfish bitch who only cares about furthering her own career and taking down anyone in her way_

3.) _**Ashley Massaro**__: Party-girl who doesn't think about the consequences of her actions and has no remorse for when she's wrong_

4.)_**Jeffrey Nero Hardy**__: Former drug-addict. No good low-life who doesn't care who he hurts as long as he makes himself feel better_

5.) _**Adam Copeland **__(Edge__): Careless, son of a bitch who only cares about money and sex_

6.) _**Amy Dumas **__(Lita): Punk-slut who sleeps with guys to get what she wants_

7.) _**Torrence Lexington-Orton**__: Blonde bimbo who puts on a sweet-girl act but only cares about her own feelings and happiness_

8.) _**Matthew Hardy**__: Pushover who only cares about pleasing others and has no respect for his-self_

9.) _**Paul Levesque**__: Arrogant jackass who only cares about himself and how to make himself look good_

10.) _**Trish Stratus**__: Bad girl who thinks that she's better than everyone because of her skills and steps on anyone in her way_


	2. Chapter 2: Guest Of Honor

**_Guest Of Honor_**

It was a cold Friday night. All of the superstars, and divas of the most important Sports Entertainment Business known as the WWE, had all returned to their rooms to get rested, they had all just came back from the biggest PPV of the Wrestlemania, and everyone was mostly asleep.

Melina Perez placed her hair into a ponytail as she prepared herself for bed. As she set her alarm she then noticed something slide up under the door. She frowned before going over and picking it up off of the floor. It was a small cream colored envelope with a red ribbon tied across it. She opened her room door and looked around in the hall but no one was out there. She frowned in confusion before stepping back into her room.

She untied the ribbon and let it fall to the floor before opening up the envelope and reading the contents inside. A smile began to form on her face as she read.

_You have been invited to be a "guest of honor" at the biggest party in WWE history after the biggest PPV of Sports Entertainment, Wrestlemania. The party will be located in the mansion on Greensdale Row dress however you feel comfortable and be out front in an hour as a limo will arrive to pick you, and the others invited up. Bring plenty of clothes because you and a few others will be staying the in the mansion for the next four days to by treated to a all expenses paid vacation. Including spa, and any item you find in the house that you need to make a more pleasurable stay._

_It's gonna be the party of a life-time!_

Without hesitation Melina threw the note across the room and cheered as she ran into the bathroom to get freshened up.

"This is gonna be awesome!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Adam Copeland better know as, Edge got down on his knees in front of his girlfriend of a year, Amy Dumas who was also known a Lita. He put his hands into a praying position.

"Please? Come on babe. You love to party, remember? And the spa sounds nice, your into all that exfoliating stuff." Adam asked as he begged her. Amy frowned and folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't know. Shouldn't we be resting, I'm really tired after tonight?" She asked, Amy did love to party, but she was just to tired after the Gran-daddy of all PPV'S.

"Amy, you can rest over the next four days when your getting a seaweed massage. We party tonight, relax for the next four days, and be rested up and ready to come back to work on Wednesday. Come on its been forever since we went to an awesome party, do you even remember what fun is?" Amy gave him the finger before thinking for a second.

"Alright I'll go." Adam clapped his hands before placing a kiss on his girlfriends lips. He then got back to his feet.

"Yes, I promise this is gonna be an awesome party." Adam kissed Amy once more before going back into the bathroom to continue getting ready. Amy looked to her invitation lying on the bed before picking it up and reading it over once more. She huffed before placing it back on the bed.

"This better be one hell of a party, and the spa better be awesome." And with that she went to go get dressed.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ashley Massaro stood in the mirror as she applied black eyeliner before it was time for her to be picked up for the WWE party. She had been dying to go to a party, since it was close to Survivor Series there was nothing but non-stop training for everyone in the WWE, she really needed this party to unwind.

She then walked looked to her outfit. She had decided to go casual with a black strapless halter top, a pair of jeans with both knees ripped, and a pair of black wedge boots. She smiled before winking at herself.

"Well hello gorgeous." She giggled before running into the bathroom to fix her hair before the limo arrived. As she heated up the curling iron she wondered who else was going to be a "guest of honor". As long as Melina wasn't going then she was just fine with anybody else, she couldn't stand being in the same house with that bitch for a whole four days.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Matt Hardy frowned to the invitation as he threw it on the bed and laid back. He younger brother Jeff, better known as the rainbow haired warrior then walked into the room as he put on his favorite necklace. He groaned before sitting down on the opposite sid of his older brother.

"Matt, come on man you've gotta go! This party is gonna be awesome!" Jeff said with a hyper smile. Matt looked to him and huffed.

"I dunno man. I'm not really in a party mood tonight." Matt replied as he laid his hand across his chest. Jeff huffed once again before getting up.

"If I promise you you'll have a good time tonight. Then will you go?" Matt looked to Jeff and huffed before getting up off of the bed.

"Fine, if you promise I'll have fun then I'll go. What time does the limo get here?" Matt asked as he looked over his invitation once again.

"In about fifteen minutes. Ya better hurry up." Matt then quickly ran over to his closet and began picking out clothes as Jeff went into the bathroom to finish putting more exotic colors into his hair.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Randy Orton smiled as he kissed his wife of three months on the cheek. Torrence giggled as she began to clasp the straps on her red Manolo's together. She was really excited for this party because of all the stress she had been going through with training for Wrestlemania all week, what she was really looking forward to was this four weeks of relaxation. She really needed some relaxing time for her and Randy to spend together.

She stood up and smiled as she looked over her outfit. She decided to wear a sexy red spaghetti strap dress that went down to her lower tigh. She smiled as she looked to Randy who was wearing a black jacket over a red button down shirt, black pants, and red shoes.

"How do I look babe?" She asked as Randy studied her up and down. He licked his lips as he stepped closer to his wife and wrapped his arm around her waist before pulling her close to him causing her to giggle.

"You look so sexy." Torrence continued to giggle before Randy leaned down and kissed her. She smiled as the broke apart, then looking over to the clock.

"Oh, the limo will be here in ten minutes, get my jacket." Randy obliged as he walked over and grabbed Torrence's jacket before helping her put it on. She lifted her blonde hair so that it draped over the collar before grabbing her purse and following Randy out of the room.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Trish Stratus stood in the elevator making her way down from her room on the sixth floor. She placed her invitation in her jacket pocket before leaning up against the railing and waiting to get down to the lobby. She frowned as suddenly the elevator stopped on the forth floor. Who could be getting on here? She asked herself as she watched the metal doors open.

"Well, don't you look lovely." Paul Levesuqe teased Trish as he stepped into the elevator and began to press the button before realizing that he and Trish were both heading down to the lobby. Trish just smirked to him before looking down to her watch.

"In a hurry?" Paul asked as he noticed her impatience. Trish looked to him once more, this time not bothering to smile.

"Yes, I am actually." She replied in a cold tone before looking back as the elevator hit the second floor. She couldn't wait to be out of this cramped space with Hunter. He was so arrogant, and cocky just because he was fairly cute, and had long, perfect blonde hair. Trish had long, perfect blonde hair, and was extremely cute, but that didn't make her so damn conceited.

"And where too may I ask, all dressed up like that?" Trish rolled her eyes before letting out a deep breath. She then turned to Paul once again, still not smiling, if not scowling this time.

"I am going to a party Paul! Anything else you need to know? My social security number perhaps?" She replied in a harsh tone. Paul just laughed as he reached into the pocket of his black slacks and pulled out his own invitation.

"You wouldn't mean, this party would you?" He asked showing Trish his letter. She groaned before softly banging her head against the elevator walls.

"How the hell did _you_, get and invite?" She asked in a less than happy tone. Paul laughed again as the doors finally opened and he returned his envelope to his pocket.

"Cause I'm the game baby. You wanna play?" He teased once again. Trish rolled her eyes and gave him the finger as she stepped into the lobby and headed for the door.

"I'd love to. What time's good for you?!" He called after referring to her hand gesture. Trish turned to him as she stood at the door.

"Why don't you just drop dead Hunter?" She replied calmly before stepping out into the streets of Los Angelous. Paul laughed yet again before adjusting his collar.

"She wants me." He replied before heading outside as well. She couldn't believe that she was going to be stuck with that prick for four whole days.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

__

So everyone is coming, excellent. Each one of these bastards deserves to pay for what they've done to me. And I'll make sure that by the end of tonight, none of them leave, "the party" alive. Like I said, it's gonna be the party "of a life-time."


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Others

**__**

Meeting The Others

Paul walked outside and looked in disgust as he saw the others standing out front waiting to be picked up. He couldn't believe that all of these pathetic people were supposed to be "guests of honor." Some of them were the most horrible wrestlers he'd ever seen.

"Ugh, he's invited?" Torrence whispered to Randy as she watched Paul step in-between Ashley and Jeff as he waited impatiently for the limo to arrive. Randy looked to Paul, and then back to his wife as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't worry about him, I'm sure all of the guys in the WWE were invited. And Hunter although is an ass, he's an amazing wrestler, and a big hit with the fans so..... I'm not surprised." Torrence huffed before turning back to the road.

Jeff frowned as he noticed Hunter step next to him. He'd never gotten along with him, and he was sure Paul felt the same, but for tonight he wasn't gonna let that asshole get him down, he then smirked as he looked down one person and saw the lovely Ashley standing beside her best friend Torrence. Ashley looked over and smiled back with a light giggle before turning away. Jeff chuckled as well before turning to Matt.

"I think I'm going to enjoy these next four days." He said looking back to Ashley. Matt laughed before turning his attention back to the road, he then looked down to his watch.

"What the hell is taking so long?! It's getting colder by the second." He huffed before rubbing his arms. Jeff shrugged when suddenly the limo pulled up in front of all the guest.

"Well it's about damn time!" Melina yelled as she quickly hopped into the back of the limo and sat down on the other side by the window. Ashley rolled her eyes at the paparazzi princess before climbing into the limo as well. Randy was the last one in and shut the door before taking his place beside Torrence.

"Who's ready to party?!" Adam cheered as he noticed drinks on ice once the side of the limo. He then lifted the little note that was located on the side. _"Let the party begin!" _It read.

He raised a beer and looked around to the other passengers. Randy shrugged before grabbing a beer of his own and clanking it with Adam's. Adam then looked around again. Torrence smiled before grabbing a Strawberry Dackary and clanking it with the two.

"Why the hell not." Ashely followed, then Trish, Amy, Jeff, and then Matt. Melina and Paul grabbed a drink but just rolled their eyes at everyone else in the car before taking a sip . Everyone else cheered as they all began to drink.

After going through their drinks the guys all watched in amazement as the intoxicated Trish and Amy made-out for fun. As they broke apart everyone cheered and the guys all clanked their glasses, even Paul at the sight of this. Torrence, Ashley just laughed; Melina however still was not impressed, and couldn't wait to get to the party and find John and grind on the dance floor with him.

"So, does anybody know where this Greensdale Row mansion is?" Jeff asked, Amy shrugged. Melina rolled her eyes. Being from Los Angelous She knew where the mansion was, but she didn't care enough to tell anyone.

"Actually, no. Probably Vince's idea." Amy replied before grabbing Adam's beer and taking a sip. Adam just laughed as he pulled Amy into a passionate kiss. Everyone continued talking as suddenly the car came to a stop and they heard the soft sound of music coming from outside. Torrence cheered

"We're here!" Everyone then quickly climbed from the limo and prepared the the night of their lives.

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

__

I can't wait to kill these bastards off one-by-one. The drinks were a great plan seeing as how one of the drinks had a special "ingredient" that will help get this party started at just the right time. Who got the special drink though I have no idea, but we'll find that out soon enough. I can't wait.


	4. Chapter 4: Condemned

**__**

Condemned

They all looked out to the huge mansion that stood at the top of the large hill they were currently on. They were way on the outskirts of town, which is probably why it took so long for them to get there. Melina smirked before running forward and heading towards the house.

Adam and Amy followed close behind her as they made their way up as well, some people were just too excited to party. Trish rubbed her arms from the cold air flowing through her leather jacket as she made her way up the rest of the driveway. Everyone fell in behind as they made their way towards the house.

Melina burst through the front door and looked around expecting to see all of her friends, and co-workers dancing the night away, and a tiara just for her since she was the guest of honor.

"What the hell?!" Melina said as she looked around. There was nobody in here, not a soul. The music was still pumping loud from a room down the hall, but there was nothing but an eerie draft coming from the open door. Adam and Amy then ran in behind her and looked around the house in confusion.

"Okay this..... this is the worst party I've ever been to." Adam stated keeping his grip on Amy's hand as they walked forward past Melina into the house.

One-by-one all the other walked into the mansion to find nothing but space, and loud, deafening music playing from down the hallway. Ashley squealed and turned around as the front door slammed behind her. She stared at it in shock before slowly turning back around and catching up with Torrence and Randy.

"Okay are we supposed to like set-up for the party because I didn't sign up for this crap?" Melina stated in her usual annoyed tone. Ashley just rolled her eyes at the diva before continuing to look around the living room. It was a nice decor, with red wallpaper, and shiny wooden floors, it looked like your typical move mansion.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Amy yelled from far off down the hall. Everyone left their place in the living room and headed down the hall to the dinning hall. Inside the huge room on the right wall was the huge stereo that was playing the loud rock music, and in the middle of the hall was a long table with white cloth, candles, and a plate of food beside ten name plates.

"Okay, this is creepy." Torrence stated as she clung on to Randy's arm tighter as they slowly walked into the room. Everyone just walked around looking fora sign of anyone else, but they were sure that they were the only ones who had arrived yet.

"Maybe we should just wait?" Trish suggested as she placed her hands into her jeans pockets, and removed her hat. Everyone agreed except, of course, Paul.

"Why the hell should we have to wait? We are the so called "guest of honor" shouldn't we be the one's everyone else is waiting for?" He had a point. Somebody else should have been here to at least greet them.

"I don't think anyone else is coming." Jeff said causing everyone to turn to him as he was standing by the table. He then gestured towards the name plates and held the one up with his name on it.

"There's only ten places set for us." He said before placing the card back onto the table. Everyone walked over and stood beside their settings as suddenly they all began to think.

"Did you guys notice that there were no party decorations?" Matt said as he though about it. That was weird.

"Yeah, and how far out of town this party is, I mean usually we have all our parties in a hot club." Amy replied. Something wasn't right about this whole thing. As everyone began to speak the music suddenly died down into a soft whisper.

**__**

"Sit down."

A voice suddenly rasped from out of no where. The voice was to weird to tell if it was a woman or a man speaking, it was like one of those fake voice you hear from the horror movies. Everyone looked around in confusion before the voice spoke again, this time more loudly.**__**

"SIT DOWN!"

Nobody hesitated to quickly sit down in their assigned spot and grew silent. Suddenly the voice faded out and the music began to play again. Everyone looked around in confusion before Paul pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Alright I've had enough! What the hells goin on around here?!" He yelled to the voice, but there was no response, nothing but loud rock music filling their ears. Adam shrugged before beginning to pick at his food before placing some into his mouth.

"Hmm, not bad." He said before beginning to scarf it down. Randy decided to taste his as well, and everyone else but Melina and Paul took a few bites of their food.

"Okay that's it! I've had enough of this wack ass party! And I've had it with all of you losers, I'm going back to the hotel." She said before turning around sending her dark and light brown, curly hair sprawling across her back as she turned to leave.

The music then suddenly began to fade again, but this time more slowly until it played out into a little melody. It sounded like it out to belong to a nursery rhyme that a infant would like to listen to. Everyone turned to the speakers as a little song began to sing, the words however were not so suitable to an infant.

__

Ten little Indian boys went out to dine

one chocked his little self and then there were nine

Nine little Indian boys sat up very late

one overslept himself and then there were eight

Eight little Indian boys travelling in Devon

one said he'd stay there and then there were seven

Seven little Indian boys chopping up sticks

one chopped himself in halves and then there were six

Six little Indian boys playing with a hive

a bumblebee stung one and then there were five

Five little Indian boys going in for law

one got into Chancery and then there were four

Four little Indian boys going out to sea

a red herring swallowed one and then there were three

Three little Indian boys walking in the zoo

a big bear hugged one and then there were two

Two little Indian boys sitting in the sun

one got all frizzled up and then there was one

One little Indian boy left all alone

he went and hanged himself and then there were none

Everyone looked around in confusion as the same song began to play over again. Melina rolled her eyes before throwing her hands up into the air.

"This is ridiculous! I'm out!" She yelled before once again heading off.

**__**

"Hello my guest, and welcome to the ultimate party. You all came here tonight hoping for the party of your lives, and I don't like to disappoint."

The voice from before said, it was as if it was coming out of thin air, but that wasn't possible, was it?**__**

"You have all been very lucky throughout your lives, great jobs, nice things, yet before you got all of this success you have all sinned, and you thought that you could get away with it with pretty smiles and lies, but I know what each of you has done, and I think it's high time that you all pay for it. Each and everyone one of you here tonight is nothing but a low-life who thinks that just because your seen on television once a week that your something special, and because of each of your greed, and selfishness you have all been condemned."

"Condemed? What the hell is that thing talking about?!" Trish yelled as she leapt up from her seat. Torrence shushed her as the voice began to speak again.

**__**

"Just what did each of you do to end up here you ask? Well I'll be happy to tell you all just why your here tonight, lets start with the divas shall we? Melina Perez, The Paparazzi Princess. Long before you joined the WWE you were a stripper, that is were you learned that little split of yours. Well why you were there you began to sell your body away when you realized that you could get the big bucks, but that all changed when you killed a man because he didn't have enough money to pay you, then blamed it on a innocent woman causing her to go to jail and rot when it should have been you. Your body may have a small price, but for taking the life of another, and ruining one as well you must pay the ultimate price."

"I.... I...." Melina couldn't speak. She was in shock from the things that were being said about her, how did this person know this about her, she had never told anyone about that time. Ashley scoffed in Melina's direction before folding her arms across her chest.

**__**

"Amy Dumas, a.k.a. Lita. The hardcore rocker chick. Amy is slutting was a sport you'd take the goal. At least Melina made people pay for her body, you just gave yours away without a simple thought, you've used your looks to charm men into loving you, but when you harshly broke-up with one of your former boyfriends Jason Gome'z, you drove him to suicide, you may not have shot the gun but you sure loaded and that still makes you guilty.

Amy put on a fake smile as she looked around the room. "Alright who the hell is coming up with this bullshit?!" She yelled as she took a deep sip of her drink. She then looked to Adam who looked less than amused at what had been said about his girlfriend. "Your not buying this crap are you?" Adam ran his hands through his scraggly hair

"Is it true?" Amy scoffed

"Of course not! How could you even ask me that?!" Adam shrugged

"I dunno." Amy rolled her eyes before turning away from him.

**__**

"Ashley Massaro, the punk diva. Although you may not reduce yourself to sleeping around like some of your fellow divas your no better than they are by being the wild party girl who cares about nothing but herself, you may put on this nice act to fool everyone but we all know why your called the "dirty diva" because underneath all that mascara your nothing but a fony, like that time when you stole drugs for you and your friends from that pharmacy all those years ago, you caused that woman to lose her job, and she later committed suicide when her former boss tried to sue her for the damages you caused. And worse of all you didn't speak up for this crime so now you have to be punished. "

"Son of a bitch! Show yourself!" Ashley yelled as she looked around the room. That was so long ago, she had heard about the woman killing herself in the news but she never cared about it, she was just a teenager.

**__**

"Torrence Lexington. You may have now changed your ways but lets go back, to high school when you poisioned Lacy Cunningham with a bad sandwich, all in the stupid pursuit to become head-cheerleader. Did you care when had an allergic reaction to the almonds you put in there that nearly killed her? I don't think so."

"That's a lie! I would never do that!" Torrence yelled as she looked around as well, that was so long ago that she had allowed herself to forget about that, she had grown-up to be a better woman, and Lacy lived and grew-up to be successful as well, so why did it matter now.

**__**

"And finally, Trish Stratus, the golden girl. Trish do you remember a girl in college named, Kelsy Carter? Brown hair, brown eyes, dead because of a chemical experiment that you didn't show up for because you were to bust flirting with her boyfriend in your dorm room! Maybe if you weren't such a heartless bitch she wouldn't have spotted you two, then went back to her room and accidentally killed by not paying attention to the chemicals she was mixing and caused and caused her to have a fatal reaction, what do you think?"

Trish gasped. Who would say such horrible, false things about her. Nobody knows anything about her life, she was the only one who actually knew about that.

**__**

"And now for the guys. Lets begin with Mr. Copeland shall we. Adam you don't value anything in your pathetic live but money, and sex. You've always thought with your dick and not with your brain, and for that you are being condemned."

"Hey at least I get some pal!" Adam yelled around the room at the voice but he wasn't responded.

**__**

"Next, Matthew Hardy, the spineless coward who calls himself a wrestler. Matt you only think about pleasing other people, and that's why you let your friends talk you into jumping that kid in high school, you punctured one of his lungs with that sucker punch to his throat, now he will never speak again, but you could, and you never bothered to tell anyone what you did."

Matt snarled in fury before calming down, this had gone way too far.

**__**

"Onto Randy Orton, the WWE's playoboy. Before you finally decided to settle down and be a real man you went around sleeping with countless ring rats, and thinking that you were god's gift to Sports Entertainment. But what happened when one of the girls you slept with just happened to be under-aged. You threatened her that if she ever told anyone you would kill her, she lived in fear her whole life until the point where she decided to commit suicide."

Torrence looked to her husband as he face just went pale, guess the cat was out of the bag.

"Is that true Randy?" She asked with obvious hurt in her tone. Randy looked to her and sighed deeply before slowly nodding his head. He was then shocked as Torrence slapped him hard across his cheek and ran over to Ashley.

**__**

"Jeff Hardy, the rainbow-haired warrior. Jeff your so stupid that you would risk your life by falling to the temptation of drugs. Coke, heroine, anything to make yourself feel better. Well guess what Jeff, it isn't all about you! And because of this, you have been condemned."

Jeff sniffled away a tear as he though back to those times. He was in a really bad place then, it wasn't his fault, was it?

**__**

"And lastly, Mr. Paul Levesque, the hot shot. You think that you can have whatever you want Hunter, and when you can't get it that just tears ou up inside. And that's exactly what happened in your senior year in college when Maddie Fisher wouldn't sleep with you. So you started false rumors about you two had sexual relations. When the constant teasing started everyday Maddie took it upon herself to commit suicide by over-dose, and it's all your fault."

Paul just chuckled but everyone could sense his fury. He didn't think that what happened to Maddie was his fault. If she would have just slept with him she wouldn't have had to kill herself, it was her own choice, not his.

**__**

"For the next four days you will all be stranded in this house. The limos have gone and there is no way out until Wednesday, but I don't know if all of you will be so fortunate as to see Wednesday. It is time that you all pay for your sins, this is your Final Judgement."

The voice then disappeared, and everyone in the room grew silent as they looked around to each other. Suddenly they all began screaming, as all the lights in the house flickered out and they were stranded in complete darkness.

Everyone was screaming to everyone else around the room, there was also a faint sound of sputters coming from somewhere in the room, and then what sounded like a plate crashing off the table. Everyone screamed around the room while bumping into anything and everything. The party had started.


	5. Chapter 5: One Choked His Little Self

_**Disclaimer: **Oh, and the only character I own in this story is Torrence, she came from one of my other stories, but that's the only thing I own. And everything said about everyone in this story is pure fiction, it doesn't relate to anything in their actual live... I hope._

**__**

One Choked His Little Self

The lights finally flickered back on and everyone looked around in confusion, and horror. They all then ran out of the room and headed for the front door. Torrence groaned as she began tugging on the doorknob, but somehow they were locked in.

"Its..... locked." She said in-between groans as she tried to pry the door open. Paul huffed in annoyance at the stupid blonde before pushing her back and jiggling on the doorknob himself.

"Hey watch is Hunter!" Randy yelled as he kept his wife from falling. Torrence smiled to him as Paul ignored them all and continued his attack at the front door.

"Fucking... open!" Paul cursed as he continued to pull at the door before slamming his fist up against the wood. He then huffed as he turned to everyone else in the room.

"Its locked." He said before sliding down to the floor. Everyone around the room stared to each other, before screaming as they heard the sound of wood breaking. They all looked over to see Matt standing in front of a broken chair that he had tried to smash it against the window.

"Damnit! It's shatter-proof!" He yelled as he looked down to the broken remains of the chair. He slapped his hands to his side before walking back over to his brother.

"So what do we do now?" Jeff asked as he looked around to everyone else in the room. They all just huffed as they looked around to each other.

"Well I say we just check all the doors and windows, and see if we can find a way outta here." Amy suggested. Everyone else agreed as they split up and began checking all over the lower floor of the mansion.

"Locked!" Ashley groaned as she banged on the door in the kitchen.

"Ditto!" Jeff yelled as he stopped jiggling at the exit door in the music room.

"Same here!" Torrence yelled as sighed and leaned up against the door in the den. They all then re-entered the main hall of the mansion that was in between the two staircase that lead to one of the many floors upstairs.

"What now?" Randy asked as he looked around to everyone.

"Well I left my cell phone in my jacket in the limo." Adam replied.

"I left mine in my purse." Ashley also added. Everyone else nodded in agreement as they realized they had left their cell phones in the limos which were now gone from the mansion.

"Okay who the hell invited us here?!" Paul asked as he stormed around the study that they had all entered on the first floor. Adam smirked

"Who else, Vince." Torrence nodded.

"But why would Vince do this? What's the purpose of getting rid of some of his best superstars, and divas?" Everyone shrugged.

"Well who else could have enough money to rent out this mansion sweetheart? It had to be Vince." Adam replied sticking to his original theory. Amy just huffed.

"I don't care who invited us! And I don't care who threw together this sick party. I just.... I just wanna go home." Adam sighed as he went over and began comforting her. Paul frowned at all of the people surrounding him as he stood by the doorway of the study, the only one here he could actually see himself speaking to was Melina. Wait, where was Melina.

"Hey, anyone seen Melina?" He then asked as he realized that Melina hadn't been seen ever since they where in the dinning room and she was beginning to leave. Everyone then looked around as they realized that they hadn't seen or heard from Melina as well.

"Melina?! Melina?!" Matt called as they all walked around looking for her. Ashley hated this, she was glad that the bitch was gone. Hopefully is someone really was out to get them, they would kill that bitch first. Ashley smirked at this thought before following Torrence back into the dinning hall.

The two divas looked around the room for any sign of their fellow diva. Ashley folded her arms across her chest as Torrence looked around the room. Torrence then looked over to her friend and rolled her eyes as she realized Ashley wasn't even trying to help find Melina.

"Ash, will you get over your petty hatred for Melina please? I don't think that this is the time for aruging with all this creepiness going on, I think we should all just stick together, and try to get along long enough for us to find a way out of this stupid house." Ashley huffed.

"Fine, whatever." She then walked forward towards the dinning table and sighed. "Well she's obviously not in here, so lets just go look somewhere else." Torrence shrugged as she began to walk out of the room. As Ashley turned behind her to leave her leg suddenly got caught on something hard causing her to trip over and fall to the floor.

"Ash! You okay?" Torrence asked as she ran back over to help her up. Ashley nodded as she brushed off her clothes.

"Yeah, what the hell was that?!" Ashley yelled as she walked over to the other side of the table to see what tripped her. A blood curdling scream erupted from both girls mouths that echoed all around the mansion as they looked to the slightly blue sight before their eyes.

It was Melina. She was sprawled out across the floor near the plate that had crashed earlier. A blood trail was running from her mouth all the way down to a puddle on the floor. Her face had turned blue from what looked like she had been chocking on something.

All the other guest then ran into the dinning room and gasped as they saw what Torrence and Ashley were staring down in horror at. Randy grabbed Torrence and shielded her eyes as he pulled her away, Jeff did the same with Ashley.

"What the fuck!" Adam yelled as he looked around the room and ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair. Amy began sobbing as she clasped her hand over her mouth at the horrible sight before her. Jeff blinked a bit before suddenly falling over to the floor, he had fainted. Matt quickly ran over and sat his brother up in a chair before he finally regained consciousness.

"Who the hell would do something like this?!.... What happended to her?!" He choked out in-between her sobs. Adam pulled Amy close as he looked away from the sight of the dead diva. Melina Pere'z had been the first victim of a muderous plot was nowhere near over for the night.

__

Ten little Indian boys went out to dine

one chocked his little self and then there were nine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, if anyone had to get the "special" drink. I'm glad it was Melina. She is the only one who actually commited murder herself, O only wish I could have killed her personally, and I never really liked her anyways, she was a bitch and I don't feel the least bit sorry that she was the fist to die. One down, Nine to go.


	6. Chapter 6: Accusation and Confrentations

**__**

Accusations and Confrentations

Everyone was gathered in the hallway. They had were all still in shock over Melina's death. Even though Ashley had said earlier that she wished Melina was die, she never meant it, she just hated her so much.

"Maybe... maybe she was joking! Maybe this is all just a joke!" Torrence said as she hopped up from her fettle position on the floor. Paul sneered at her as he stepped closer causing Torrence to back away.

"What? Did you see her face? There was blood running from her fucking mouth! If your not gonna say anything smart, then why don't you just shut the fuck up before I do it myself!" Randy then harshly shoved Hunter back causing him to trip over and fall to the floor.

"If you ever threaten her again I swear to god I'll kill you!" He yelled with fury. Hunter scoffed as he climbed back to his feet.

"Just like you killed Melina?" Randy frowned

"I never killed anyone! Did I care for Melina, hell no! But I would never kill her." Randy protested. Trish groaned before stepping in-between the two boys before things got to heated, they didn't have time for this now seeing as how somebody have just died.

"Look! I don't think anybody here killed Melina! Maybe she accidentally choked when all the lights went off. Maybe she was chewing her food, and the shock of the lights going off caused her to choke." That did make sense, the lights went off startled everyone, maybe it was an accident.

"Yeah, that does make sense." Amy said as she pushed herself off of the wall she and Adam were propped up against. "Maybe we should all just wait until the end of the next four days when the limos return so we can get this whole thing settled out with the cops." She added.

"I agree." Trish replied. It was a shock to see the two females agreeing on something seeing as how they hated each other so much. Hunter scoffed once again.

"Whatever!" He then turned towards the staircase and headed up.

"Where are you going?!" Adam called after him.

"I'm going to bed, I can't stand being around you sons of bitches one more second." Hunter retorted before continuing up the staircase and heading to a room on the third floor. Everyone else looked around to each other.

"Maybe he's right. Maybe we should all just get some rest and talk about this tomorrow." Adam said as he stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Amy. Everyone else agreed and headed upstairs to get some rest for the rest of the night.

Jeff and Matt took one bedroom upstairs, Trish and Ashley stayed in another, Amy and Adam stayed in the master bed room, Randy and Torrence stayed in the guest bedroom, and Paul was already asleep in the one of the many bedrooms, and Melina's corpse took the last empty room. It was going to be a long night.

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish pulled off her top, and pants revealing her red lacy bra, Ashley looked to her attire and laughed. Trish turned to her and giggled as well.

"What?" Ashley placed her hands on her hips.

"Someone was hoping for a good time on this trip." Trish smirked

"Well, always be prepared for anything." Both girls giggled before turning off all he lights and crawling under the covers and falling asleep.

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jeff you sure your okay man?" Matt asked as he looked to his brother, worried after he suddenly fainted in the dinning room. Jeff nodded.

"I'm fine bro. Seeing Melina like that, I guess it was just a little to much for me." Matt nodded in agreement before climbing under his covers and placing his hands on the string for the lamp on a nightstand by his bed. He sighed

"I'm just ready for these for days to be up, so I can go home." Jeff laughed

"No arguments here, night bro." He said as he turned over under his covers.

"Night, Jeff." Matt then turned off the light and turned over as well as he slowly fell asleep.

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam and Amy crept under the covers together as Adam began kissing Amy's neck. Amy groaned before softly pushing Adam away. He frowned as he looked to her angry face.

"What's the matter?" He asked, Amy scoffed.

"Did you seriously just ask me that! Melina died in this house and now your thinking about sex! That voice was right you only do think with your dick." She rolled her eyes before turning over in the bed. Adam groaned and rolled his eyes as well before turning over and lying his head down on his pillow.

"Whatever," he stated before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Amy however didn't fall asleep just yet, that little tune for before just kept playing in her head, but one thing just kept repeating itself.... _"One choked his little self." _is that what had happened to Melina...

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Torrence removed her clothing and pulled out a white short fluffy nightgown from her over-night bag and went to the bathroom to put it on. Randy just decided to only wear his briefs before climbing under the covers. Torrence then walked back out of the bathroom turning the light off behind her. She slowly climbed into bed and lied down on her pillow.

"Randy," she called to her husband. Randy didn't turn over, but he opened his eyes once again.

"Yeah babe?" He asked. Torrence sniffled

"What they said.... on the speaker. It was true, I did give Lacy a bad sandwich with laxatives in it, but I swear I didn't know that she was allergic to the almonds I had crushed over it, and the next day, when she came back to school with that awful rash and her face was so swollen that's when I found out that she had had a reaction to it. I never forgave myself, and I never said anything... I could have..." Torrence couldn't continue seeing as she had burst into tears. Randy then turned over and embraced his wife.

"Ssssh... it's alright. We all make mistakes honey, it doesn't matter what you did in the past. Your a different person now, and that's all that matters to me, and that's all that better matter to everyone else, or I'll kick their asses one-by- one." Torrence smiled and she placed her head on Randy's chest.

"I'm so sorry baby." Randy smiled as he kissed the top of Torrence's head and rubbed her back.

"It's alright.. lets go to sleep." Randy then turned off the light and placed his head on top of Torrence's as they drifted off to sleep.

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I think the first killing was a success. I can't wait to see their faces when they see who dies tomorrows it will be awesome, but I wonder who got the other 'special' drink. Well, I'll just have to wait and see how this whole thing plays out, so far so good.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7: One Overslept Himslef

**__**

One Overslept Himself

The next morning the sun shined in through the unbreakable windows of the mansion as one-by-one some of the guest began to awake. The first one down in the kitchen was Randy. Torrence was still asleep upstairs, but he was still thinking about what had been said about everyone on the speakers. He had found out that what as said about Torrence was true, and he knew what had been said about his-self was also true, so who else was lying?

Adam then suddenly walked into the kitchen. Randy looked to him and smiled before taking another sip of his coffee. Adam then went over and made him a cup. He then spit it out in the sink when he remember, he hated coffee. He liked Jack Daniels in the mornings.

"So, how ya holdin up?" He asked as he sat down in a empty seat near the island which Randy was currently sitting. Randy nodded slowly.

"I'm okay. Torrence isn't doing so well, it's horrible about Melina." Adam nodded

"Yeah, but accidents happen. Once the limos come Wednesday we'll put this all behind us." Randy frowned a bit. Adam sounded like he was actually okay about Melina's death last night, he sounded not the least bit sorry. Randy shrugged before taking a sip of his coffee, Trish then walked into the kitchen.

"Morning guys." She said as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair before fixing herself a mug of coffee.

"Morning." The men replied as they looked at Trish's attire, she was still in her bra and panties but seeing as how Trish was such a free spirit it didn't surprise them that it didn't seem to bother her. Trish sat down at the island as well and looked out the window.

"How you holdin up?" Adam then asked her. Trish shrugged

"I'm okay. I didn't really like Melina all that much, but it's hard to see someone you've known for so long die ya know?" Both guys nodded before she and Randy took another sip of their coffee.

Ashley and Torrence both came downstairs ten minutes later, each already showered and dressed. They waved to everyone in the kitchen and Torrence went over and kissed Randy on the cheek, while Ashley headed over to the fridge hoping to find something for breakfast.

"So, when do the maids and butlers arrive to pamper and cater to us because Ashley and cooking, don't mix well?" Ashley asked as she pulled some Roman Noodles from a cabinet and putting some boiling water on the stove. Trish shrugged

_"I_ starting to wonder if there even in a vacation. It could be bogus like that party last night." Trish replied as she hopped up from her seat. Ashley frowned

"Well why the hell would Vince pull a joke on us like this? We're like the best athletes he's got and this is how he repays us. With a bogus trip. What kind of bullshit is that!" Ashley scoffed as she placed the noodles in the water and jumped back as it began bubbling and popping.

"Who knows Ash, who knows." Trish replied as she then headed back upstairs to get dressed for the day. Everyone else who was still asleep then fell in as they all joined in the kitchen, the only one missing was Jeff. Amy looked over to Matt who was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Matt, is Jeff still asleep?" Matt looked up and nodded.

"I think so, he was asleep when I came down." Amy frowned

"Well It's almost noon, I think we need everyone down here so we can talk about this. TRISH WAKE JEFF UP SO WE CAN HAVE A MEETING DOWNSTAIRS!" She yelled upstairs to Trish who was still getting dressed. She then cleaned up her dishes from breakfast and placed them in the sink before heading into the conservatory where everyone else currently was.

As she exited the kitchen and headed across the hall she suddenly heard a loud shrill coming from upstairs and it sounded like Trish. She then quickly ran upstairs to see what Trish was screaming about.

Amy was the first one to enter the room where she found Trish sitting on the floor staring in horror at the bed across the room. Amy looked to her in confusion before looking over and clasping her hand across her mouth as she saw Jeff's lifeless corpse lying in the bed, he had obviously been turned over by Trish because of his form. His painted black nails along with the rest of his arm was hanging off the side of the bed while his other rest across his chest, his face was expression-less and he was just starring up blankly at the ceiling his eyes bloodshot and dilated.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed causing everyone in the house to hear and soon they all came running upstairs to see what all of the fuss was about. They all gasped as they looked to the life-less Hardy's body lying in the bed. Matt pushed through the crowd and ran over to his brother's beside.

"Jeff... Jeff man wake up.... come on little bro! God damnit somebody call for help! Jeff please man WAKE UP!" Matt yelled as tears began pouring from his eyes. Everyone else just cried as the stared at the sight before them. Jeff Hardy was the second victim of a this horrible massacre.

_Nine little Indian boys sat up very late_

_one overslept himself and then there were eight_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Poor Jeff, but they all have to pay for what they've done, even Hardy. It was fun watching Matt's reaction once he found his poor brothers body. Soon everyone will be dead, I can't wait to see how tommorrows murder will go._

______________________________________________________________________________________________


	8. Chapter 8: What The Hell Is Going On

**__**

What The Hell Is Going On?

Everyone had once again gathered in the conservatory, except Matt who wanted to place Jeff in the room along with Melina's body. They had decided to turn the air on cool so that the bodies wouldn't begin to decay. All their eyes had become red from crying. First it as Melina, and now Jeff, something was definitely wrong with this whole trip. It was like they had all been brought here to die.

"Okay what the hell is going on in this house?! People are starting to drop like flies." Paul growled as he paced through the room. No one spoke for a moment before Amy finally broke in.

"It's that stupid poem!" She blurted out causing everyone to look to her like she was out of her rocker. Trish scoffed

"What?! Your blaming Jeff's death on a stupid nursery rhyme?!" She scolded. Amy frowned

"Think about it, Melina looked like she choked to death. _One choked his little self and then there were nine_. Then Jeff died while he was sleeping, _One overslept himself and then there were eight_. It's all happening in the order of that damn poem!" She yelled.

"Or maybe Hardy took some pills and maybe took a little too much." Adam suddenly blurted out causing everyone to now turn their attention to him.

"What?!" Ashley said as she jumped up from her seat. Adam then stood up as well.

"Think about toots! We all knew that Jeff was a addict. Maybe seeing Melina die he found some sleeping pills and maybe took a little to many." Suddenly everyone looked away from Adam and then to Matt.

"NO! MY brother wouldn't kill himself!" Matt said as he stepped into Adam's face. Adam didn't show any fear he was just a bit taller than Matt so he felt like he had power over him.

"Come on Hardy, you know Jeff was a pill popper, a zebra don't change its stripes that quick." Matt tightened his fist before slamming it across Adam's face causing him to stumble back to the floor. Amy gasped as she pudhed Matt back and ran over to Adam who now had a busted lip.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life Hardy! Sleep with one eye open, or you'll end up just like your brother!" He yelled before jumping up and storming away upstairs. Everyone stared after him before Ashley ran over and tried to calm Matt down who tried to go after Adam after that last remark.

"Matt just let that low-life go. He's not important." She said calmly as she rubbed Matt's chest. He took a deep breath before storming over and sitting down in a arm chair by a glass bookshelf on the right wall. Amy frowned before going over and stepping up to Ashley.

"My boyfriend is not a low-life, your one to talk punk girl." Amy retorted to Ashley about her comment earlier. Ashley frowned as pushed her tongue into her cheek to avoid hitting Amy. Torrence then stepped in before thing got even more physical today.

"Can everyone please just settle down! We are not gonna figure any of this out if we are always at each others throats!" She yelled as she pushed the two girls apart. Paul then stood up.

"I agree with Candy Cane." He said referring to Torrence. She frowned to him before nodding.

"Now lets just all calm down and figure out exactly what the hell is going on around here." She said as Ashley and Amy finally calmed down and went back to separate parts of the room.

"We have two dead friends, we're trapped inside this god-forsaken house, and there's no way out. Is it just me or does this sound like someone's has set this up?" Randy then said. Everyone looked to him.

"But why? What have we done?" Trish stated. Randy huffed before walking away from the fireplace he was currently standing by.

"We can all try to deny it, but well all know why we're here. Everything that was said about each and everyone one of us was true. Mine, Torrence, Ashley's, Hunter's even yours Trish and you know it. Some one is killing us for the things that we have done in our past." Everyone in the room was silent, Paul then decided to speak.

"So maybe red-head was right. That nursery rhyme theory is starting to make sense. Jeff's death, Melina's they're just how the rhyme went." Every agreed and Amy smirked in satisfaction that they were beginning to understand her theory. "So what was next red?" Paul said referring to Amy. She thought hard for a second.

"I think it was...... _seven_.... _Devon_... right! It was, _Seven little Indians traveling Devon one said he'd stay there and then there was seven._" Everyone thought that over for a second, that didn't make any sense because they weren't in Devon, wherever that was.

"Adam!" Amy then gasped as she ran upstairs. Everyone followed as they rain upstairs until they heard the sound of a shower running inside Adam and Amy's bedroom. Amy quickly rushed in and found the door to the bathroom locked. "Adam!.... Adam!" Amy yelled inside but there was no answer. Paul and Randy then asked her to step back as they kicked the door in.

The girls ran forward and Amy pulled the curtains back causing a loud scream. They all sighed in relief as they looked to Adam's naked body which was dripping wet under the water running from the shower head.

"What the hell are you guys doing, pervs!" He yelled as he pulled the curtain back. The girls laughed as they realized they had saw Adam's penis. Amy then turned back to them giggling as well and told them to shush.

"You all saw nothing." She said before turning around and they all exited the bathroom leaving Adam to his finish his shower.


	9. Chapter 9: Someones Out To Get Us

**__**

Someones Out To Get Us

Everyone met in the main hall. They all just stood in silence as they waited for someone to begin speaking, but no one had anything to say. Trish finally broke in.

"Well we know this whole "party" was a set-up. No ones coming here. This was just someones trick to lure us all here." She stated. Everyone agreed.

"This is someones way of playing a game with us. There is no way that two suicides can happen this close to each other. Someones got to be doing this." Randy added.

"But how? I mean how did Melina choke. I just remembered that she was standing up the whole time so she never even ate her food? And Matt was in Jeff's room the entire night, and there wasn't a scratch on him, and we've ruled out he killed his-self cause Jeff wouldn't do that." Torrence said. Everyone began to ponder that over, Melina never did eat her food so she couldn't have choked, and Jeff was bruise-less so he wasn't attacked.

"But Melina did have a drink in the limo!" Ashley then stated. Everyone then thought back to the drinks in the limo along with the note.

"Yeah! _'let the party begin' _someone put something in those drinks and I bet that it was what killed Melina, it had to be random so anyone of us could have gotten it first." Adam said remembering the drinks.

"Wow, I guess karma was a bitch for Melina. So that leaves Jeff, was there something in his drink as well?" Trish asked looking around. Matt nodded.

"I think so. He fainted at the same time we found out Melina was dead. I believe that was a side-effect of a some kind of drug that must have been put into his drink." He stated. Everyone agreed.

"So I think that if someone is following that wacko rhyme, they should still be around her somewhere around this house, they have to finish all of us off by the fourth day our we all go home." Amy stated.

"Alright, so I say we search this mansion high and low until we find this punk and slice his psychotic ass to bits." Adam said.

"Okay so we'll all go in four groups of two, one guy and one girl each." Paul said. Everyone nodded in agreement as Torrence quickly grabbed Randy and hurried towards the stairs. Ashley grabbed Matt and took off, Adam took Amy, and that only left Trish and Paul. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Great... just great." Paul smooched at her causing Trish to scoff and walk away down the hall. Paul then chuckled before following along after her.

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm really sorry... about Jeff." Ashley said glumly as she walked along with Matt down a long hallway. Matt just sighed before running his hands through his hair.

"I just can't wait to find out who's doing all this, I'm gonna kill them." Matt said as he tightened his fist. Ashley sighed before before looking back down the hall. "So, what they said about you was true huh?" Matt suddenly asked causing Ashley to turn back to him. A soft expression formed on her face as she placed her hands in her jean pockets and turned back forward.

"Yeah. I was sixteen and my friends and I being the bad-ass we were wanted to steal some drugs from a local pharmacy in my city. So they decided to hold up the lady who was working the counter while I snuck around back, got the key and broke into the drugs cabinet. While I was getting what we needed I accidentally knocked over a few vials that contained some sort of chemicals that caused the entire store to have to be evacuated and cleansed. The woman lost her job and she later killed herself after they tried to sue her, the worst part is that I knew the woman, I know she saw me when I was leaving, I saw her look at me as I ran out. She never told.... and now It's all my fault she's dead." Tears then began to form from the dirty diva's eyes as they streamed down her cheek. Mat sighed as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, your a different girl now. You've changed your life and that's what's important." Ashley smiled to him as Matt held her close before continuing down their part of the house.

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Torrence and Randy exited the the bathroom that they had been checking on their floor and continued down the hallway. Torrence looked of the window on the floor to see that the sun was beginning to go down, they had to hurry before it got to dark to see.

"Okay maybe we should try to find a flashlight or something because the sun is starting to go down." Randy stated, Torrence nodded in agreement as they then entered another room, it was some sort of a study. The room was filled with bookshelves that were filled with a variety of books.

"Wow! This place is amazing." Torrence said causing an echo to sound in the huge room. She looked around all the shelves at all of the different types of books before looking over to Randy who was just standing by the fireplace in the middle wall of the room. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"Torrence, what if we're really in danger. I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always protect you, always." Torrence smiled as she stood on her toes and kissed Randy.

"Honey, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Even if somebody is out to get us, it's eight against one so we'll be fine." Randy smiled before taking her hand and leading her from the room.

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish made if her mission to stay two steps ahead of Paul by any means necessary, she wasn't about to deal with his childish antics the entire time they were searching.

"Hey, could you slow down toots? We haven't checked this room." Paul stated as he pointed to a door on the right wall. Trish huffed before walking over and opening the door.

"And don't call me toots." She ordered before throwing her hair of her shoulder and entering the room. Paul mocked her slowly stepping in after her. Their room looked like a music room seeing as how it was filled with all types of instruments. Trish looked around in awe as she continued through the room. "Wow. This is amazing." She ran her fingers over a piano in the middle of the room. She then sat down and began to play a little melody she had learned when she played as a child.

"You know how to play?" Paul asked as he walked forward and rested his arm on the top of the instrument. Trish looked up to him and nodded.

"Yes. I learned how when I was a child, I stopped playing when I turned fourteen, I miss it sometimes." She stated glumly as she thought back to her days of mastering the art of piano. Paul frowned

"Well, if you love it so much, why'd you stop?" Trish shrugged.

"My friends didn't think it was cool, so I eventually stopped believing in it myself. I was so stupid as a kid." She replied while running her fingers over the keys one last time before standing back up.

"Alright lets get moving, there's nothing in here." Paul nodded in agreement before following Trish out of the room and closing the door behind him. "Lets just head back to the conservatory and see if anybody else found anything, It's getting dark." Trish said before taking off down the hall, Paul nodded as he headed off behind her.


	10. Chapter 10: One Said He'd Stay There

**__**

One Said He'd Stay There

Adam and Amy were still checking around on the the ground floor as they awaited for anyone to call and say that they found something. Adam then began rubbing his nose from the punch that he had taken from Matt earlier.

"Can you believe that son of a bitch hit me?!" He looked to Amy who was looking down the hall they were currently walking down. She stopped and turned to him.

"Well, can you really say you didn't deserve it?" Adam scoffed as he looked to her.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Amy frowned

"Adam his brother just died and then your gonna say some bullshit like that! I'd clock your ass too!" She retorted, Adam chuckled before moving closer to her.

"You think your so fucking high-and mighty don't ya? Well _Lita_, let me give you a little reality check. Your not better than anybody, your still the same lying, cheating whore you've always been, and always will be!" Amy gasped as she then slapped Adam hard across his cheek and then began running away down the hall.

"Fuck you Adam!" She yelled behind her without turning around. Adam held his stinging cheek before scoffing and turning away to go back to the hall, he'd had enough of all of this crap.

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy stopped near a wall and propped up against it as tears began streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe Adam thought those things about her, sure she knew he could be a jerk sometimes but he had never gone so low as to call her the one name she'd always hated.

As she regained her composure she decided that it was stupid to run-off alone and that she would go back to the hall where everyone else was probably waiting for her. She pushed herself from the wall then began to walk back when suddenly she noticed a figure run down the hall, it was to dark for her to see who it was but she knew that it was probably Adam.

"Adam? Adam what the hell are you doing?!" She yelled down the hall after the figure, she rolled her eyes before she began running after him. Once she turned the corner she then realized that whoever it was, they had vanished. She scoffed in annoyance before looking around.

"Adam I'm extremely pissed with you so I'm not in the mood for games... Adam I know it's you!" She then heard a noise come from around another corner of the hall, she frowned before turning the corner to find the door to a room open, it looked like a steam room or a sauna seeing how smoke was illuminating from it. She stepped forward and stood in front of the door before looking around. "Adam?"

Amy suddenly screamed in surprise as she was suddenly pushed hard onto the hard wooden floor of the sauna and the door slammed shut behind her. She jumped up and ran over to the tiny window of the door as she looked in horror at the face of the person who had pushed her inside. It was the face of the killer, and the one person she never thought it would be.

"Its you! But why?" She as as she jiggled the door knob but it was locked from the outside and she had no way to get out. A smile formed across the killer's face as they waved to Amy before turning up the heat on the thermostat outside and then ran away down the hall. Amy glared after the killer as she realized that seeing how hot it was she would soon suffocate to death.

"You murdering bastard! Let me out!" She yelled after them but it was to late. She began banging on the door and screaming hopping that some would hear her but everyone was to far away from her. The longer she stayed inside the sauna the hotter it got until it got to hot and she couldn't breath anymore she then slowly began to slump down onto the wooden floor. The last words that came from her mouth using her failing breaths was the name of the killer.

"------" she uttered before her head fell back hard against the floor and she grew still and died.

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone arrived in the hall and looked looked around to everyone who was there. Randy was the first one to speak up.

"We didn't find anyone." He then looked around to everyone else in the room. Trish shook her head

"Us either. What about you guys?" She asked to Matt and Ashley, they both nodded.

"Nope, we checked every room on our floor but we didn't find a thing." Ashley replied. Paul then looked around as he realized that two people were missing from their gathering.

"Hey, where's Adam and Amy?" Everyone looked around and realized that the two weren't there. Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps coming from the way that Adam and Amy had gone to check the house, but it didn't sound loud enough for two people. They stared in confusion as only Adam stepped into view.

"Where the hell is Amy?!" Trish scolded as Adam walked closer and stopped in the group.

"I don't know. We got into an argument and she... ran-off." Adam said as he began rubbing his cheek. A smiled formed on Paul's face as he noticed the red hand print on the cheek Adam was holding.

"Must have been some argument." He said before whistling as he pointed to the hand-print left from Amy's smack. Trish frowned as she stepped closer to Adam.

"So you just let her go off alone with a psycho in the house! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Without another word Trish took off in the direction Adam had just come from, everyone gave Adam a death glare as they followed behind Trish to go search for Amy.

"Whatever," Adam walked over and sat down on the bottom step of the staircase and decided that he would wait for everyone to comeback, right now he didn't really care to see Amy. He knew she was alright, she was probably just walking around pissed about the argument they had gotten in to. He chuckled a bit before lying back and getting comfortable.

"Amy!.... Amy where are you?!" Trish yelled down the hallway as they all searched around for the lost diva. She then stopped and looked around as she noticed the soft sound of what sounded like steam coming from down the hall. She frowned in confusion before moving towards the sound till she reached what seemed to be a sauna.

She looked to the thermostat and noticed that the temperature way way to high, she turned it down till the steam stopped and the smoke began to clear. She unlatched the door and opened only to scream as she ran forward to the life-less body of Amy Dumas. She the fallen diva's head and placed her fingers to her neck to check and see if there was a pulse, but Amy was dead.

All the other guest who followed arrived at the door and stared at the sight of Trish crying over Amy's body. Randy bawled up his fist in fury as he punched the wall. Ashley and Torrence turned away and began to cry. As they all processed the thought of Amy's death one more important thought was running through each of their minds.

Did Adam actually kill Amy?

__

Eight little Indian boys travelling in Devon

one said he'd stay there and then there were seven


	11. Chapter 11: It's One Of Us

**__**

It's One Of Us

"It had to be Adam, he was the only one with Amy!" Paul yelled as they all stood outside of the room Amy's body was currently lying in.

"Yeah, did you see that slap wound on his face? He probably locked her in there to die after their fight, I bet he killed Melina and Jeff too!" Randy accused as well. Trish just shook her head, she knew Adam was a selfish, no good, lying asshole but she never thought of him as the killer type.

"No. Why would Adam kill Amy? I mean Adam's a lot of things but I don't think a murderer is one of them." Trish stated deciding to think out loud. Torrence then decided to step in.

"I agree. Adam wouldn't kill Amy, I think he loved her." Paul then tightened his fist.

"Well I'm about to find out." He then ran down the hall. Everyone else looked to each other before deciding to follow along after him to see exactly what he was going to do, and to make sure that Adam wasn't the next one dead at Paul's hands.

Adam sat on the staircase propped up against the rail, he then began noticing that it was taking everyone a long time to come back with Amy, she wasn't really hurt, was she? He pondered that over as he lifted off the rail and stood up. A sight of relief came from his mouth as he then heard footsteps coming up the hall. His relief then turned to fear as he saw Paul storm forward towards him before grabbing his collar and slam him upside the wall.

"Why'd you do it?!" Paul yelled as he held his fist in front of Adam's face.

"Gees, Hunter what the hell is your problem?!" Adam yelled back before groaning in pain as Paul punched him in the stomach before pushing him back up against the wall.

"Answer the damn question! Why'd you kill her?!" Adam stared at him in shock and horror.

"I didn't kill anyone what the hell are you talking about?..... wait, no.... not Amy." He pleaded praying that Paul wasn't talking about Amy.

"Paul! Paul stop!" Trish yelled as the others ran back into the hall to where Paul had Adam pushed up against the wall with fist ready to attack.

"Stay outta this Trish!" He yelled to her before turning back to Adam. Trish ignored his order before running over and trying to pry his hands off Adam's collar.

"This isn't gonna settle anything, let him go!" She said through gritted teeth as she tried to pry Paul's hands way from Adam's shirt. Paul then swung his arm back knocking Trish to the floor.

"Trish!" Torrence yelped with concern as the ran over and helped Trish back to her feet. Matt then ran forward and pushed Paul back away from Adam. As he tried to run back Randy grabbed Paul's arm and twisted it behind his back causing Paul to groan in pain.

"Chill out, Hunter!" He yelled into Paul's ear while he stilled struggled to break free. Trish then walked over and slapped Paul hard across his cheek giving him a mark even bigger than the one Adam had before.

"That was for hitting me! Now if you don't clam down, next I'm gonna give you a kick somewhere your gonna wish you didn't have, you got it!" Trish ordered. Paul frowned to her before pushing Randy away and walked over to the wall and sliding down to the floor.

"Where the hell is Amy?!" Adam ordered to everyone in the room. Ashley looked to him, her eyes puffy from crying.

"She's... she's dead." She replied softly. Adam shook his head in disbelief, Amy couldn't be dead, the last thing that he ever said to her couldn't be, "your a whore." She had to be alive so that he could hold her and apologize and tell her that he loved her, Amy had to be alive.

"No... your lying!" He yelled as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Randy shook his head.

"I'm sorry man, she's gone." Adam then turned around and punched the wall before still fuming her turned around and looked to every single person in the room.

"Which one of you sick fucks killed her?!" He yelled to them all. Everyone just stared at him in shock, how could he accuse one of them of killing Amy.

"What?! Adam what are you talking about!" Ashley responded. Adam turned to her and scoffed.

"Don't act so innocent princess. We searched this damn house inside out and we didn't find a thing, why? Because the killer is right here in this room!" Everyone then looked around the room at each other, Adam was right, they had all looked everywhere and they hadn't found one trace of another person, the killer had to be someone invited here.

"That's crazy!" Torrence yelled to him now furious that he had the nerve to accuse anyone of them of being the killer when he was the last one to see Amy before she died, and he they had just gotten into a fight. Adam looked to her with eyes like he was possessed.

"Oh, it could be you! Nobody would expect the swett prom queen over here to ever snap and start hacking people off! You've got the right motive, jealously!" He yelled back to her, Randy then stepped forward to defend his wife.

"Back off Copeland! My wife didn't kill anyone!" Randy retorted as he poked Adam in the chest. A chuckle then escaped Adam's lips, Adam Copeland had snapped.

"Oh and it just have been you Mr. Pretty boy! Maybe you decided that you'd invite us all here and begin your sick murder fest just so you'd stop being the washed up has-been and the _age of Orton _could begin once again." Everyone just stared to Adam in anger and a little concern about their own well being seeing as how he seemed nowhere near stable at the moment.

"Adam just calm down." Trish said as she reach out to try to calm Adam down. He slapped her hand away causing Trish to stumble back.

"Don't fucking touch me! It could also have easily been you. Your a sneaky little tramp, you play this whole I can figure this thing out act so nobody will suspect you while you go around slicin and dicen right!" Matt then stepped forward in Adam's face and gave him a glare.

"Adam you really need to calm down before you get hurt." Adam laughed minacally as he stepped back and looked Matt up and down.

"Oh please! Hardy's gonna step up, please. You've got just as big a motive as every other fucker in here! It eats you up inside that Amy choose me over you, you probably decided to knock her off for your own sick reasons!" Suddenly Adam stopped talking and slumped to the floor unconcious after Paul punched him.

Everyone just looked around the room in silence seeing as how the only person who dared to say what everyone was thinking was currently out cold lying on the floor. They all knew Adam was right, they'd checked the entire house high and low, that only left one other option,

The killer was one of them.

__

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, first thanks to my reviewer, RRatedauthor. I'm glad you like the story and I'm curious to know who you think the killer is.

And to everyone else, thanks for reading and I look forward to hearing what you think of the story, oh and yes I do update this story very fast, I work on it constantly and everything just seems to flow together and I can do like five chapters in one day, but that doesn't mean I don't try my best on them, so if there are little mistakes that I missed please forgive me, I'm really trying very hard to make this the best ATTWN/WWE story ever... actually this is the only ATTWN/WWE story there is... oh well, BYE.

If any of you have actually read "And Then There Were None" then you knew that the killer was one of the guest in the first place, but for those of you who haven't.... bom.. bom.. bom! So, who is the wolf in sheeps clothing in my story, can you guess. You'll all just have to keep reading to see who's fooling everyone else in the house.

KARMAXOXOXOXOXO


	12. Chapter 12: Everyone's A Suspect

**__**

Everyone's A Suspect

The next morning everyone was still thinking about everything that had happened the night before. Amy's murder, Adam's accusations, and the shocking revelation that the killer had to be someone who was pretending to be an innocent guess. This time the first one down in the kitchen was Trish Stratus, she didn't sleep very well last night, she couldn't help but wonder if her own roommate, Ashley was the killer, is wasn't a secret that Ashley hated Melina, and she was the first one to be murdered so it was possible that it could be her, but then again it could be anyone else in the house as well. Trish suddenly looked up from her mug of coffee as she suddenly her footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Morning." Torrence said sleepily as she walked downstairs intro the kitchen still in her nightgown. Trish just gave her a friendly smile but questions about Torrence's character still ran through her mind, Adam might have been right, nobody would except the sweet, innocent girl to ever snap. It would make her the perfect suspect. Torrence walked over and pulled some apple juice from the fridge.

"You sleep well?" Trish asked trying to make casual conversation and throw her suspitions out the window. Torrence shrugged as she poured juice into a small glass.

"It was okay, I'm just a little shaken up... about Amy." Torrence replied before taking a sip of her juice. Trish just nodded.

"Yeah, she was a great girl. It's really sad." Torrence nodded as well as then the final diva, Ashley walked downstairs and joined them. Her expression was friendly but the thoughts in her mind, not so much.

"Hi guys." She greeted with a smile as she headed to the fridge. Torrence waved, as did Trish but she felt a little uneasy being surrounded by these two, one of them could have easily been the killer, or it could be both of them seeing how close friends they were. "The guys aren't down yet?" Ashely continued trying not to seem weird by not being friendly and talking to the two fellow divas.

"Nope, just us." Torrence replied before taking the final sip of her juice and placing the glass into the sink. One-by-one all the other guest arrived in the kitchen, all except Adam. The room then grew silent, nobody trusted anyone anymore, to many people were dead to even being to believe that anyone in the house was innocent.

"So, Adam's not coming down?" Ashley suddenly blurted out causing all attention to turn to her, after everything that Adam had said, why would she want him down in the kitchen with him, mostly all suspicions were that he was the murderer, and the longer he stayed locked up in his room, the better.

"If he values his face, he won't show it today." Replied Paul with an uneasy tone. Nobody then bothered to speak after his statement, the silence grew to eerie for Torrence, and she walked away into the conservatory to think. Ashley sighed before following after her friend. Paul then decided to take this opportunity and talk to Randy.

"Look man, how well do you really know, Torrence?" He asked causing Randy to give him a dissaproving snarl.

"What do you mean?" He asked with snip in his voice. Paul just shrugged his shoulders.

"Look Torrence is a great girl and all that but... you can't say that Adam didn't raise some interesting points about her last night." Randy scoffed as he moved away from him.

"Are you trying to accuse _my wife _of being the murderer, Hunter?" Paul rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't give me that shocked crap! Honestly how do we know that she and rocker chic aren't in there scheming up a plan to knock another of us off tonight?!" They weren't whispering anymore causing everyone else in the kitchen to look to turn their attention onto them.

"And how do we know that it isn't you, huh?! Your a big strong guy, and you have the money to arrange this whole thing seeing as how your in good ties with Stephanie! You could be the one planning this whole thing and just trying to throw suspicion off yourself by blaming other people!" Trish and Matt who were listing to the whole conversation turned their attention to Paul, maybe he was trying to get the heat off himself by pointing out things about other people. Paul chuckled.

"Whatever, I hope all of you have fun in hell!" He yelled to everyone in the kitchen before storming off back upstairs. All eyes followed him until he was out of view before they each turned back to each other.

"I'm going to go and try to talk to Adam." Trish then said causing both Matt and Randy to eye her, why would she risk her life by going and trying to talk to the guy who's gone insane in the house.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Matt asked as he placed his coffee mug down on the island. Trish smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She smiled to both men before she placed her mug down as well before exiting the kitchen and heading upstairs. Randy looked to Matt and sighed before they decided to join the girls in the conservatory.

Adam sat in his room at the edge of his bed, millions of thoughts running through his mind. _'They'll never get me," "I'm Adam fucking Copeland, I'm the bravest son of a bitch on the planets,' 'I'll get them all before they get me!' _He was suddenly snapped from his thoughts when there was a soft knock on his door and then it opened and in walked Trish.

"Hi, Adam." She said as she began to walk forward.

"What?!" Adam sniped at her before she could even fully get into the room. Trish sighed as she closed the door and walked forward.

"Adam I'm sad about Amy as well, we're all gonna miss her terribly but-" She stopped when Adam suddenly started laughing.

"She's dead ya know." Trish started at him in confusion, had Adam finally lost it? "She'll be happier there, I know she will, I can feel it." Trish continued to stare at him with concern, poor Adam had lost his mind.

"Adam, are you okay?" Trish suddenly stumbled back as Adam sprung off his bed and ran forward pushing Trish hard onto the bedroom wall.

"I'm fine! You all think I'm crazy! I'm not crazy, your not gonna get me, I'll kill you all first!" Adam suddenly groaned in pain and slumped to the floor as Trish retracted her knee from his groin. She looked down to him in disgust before walked over to the door.

"You psycho!" She yelled to him before slamming the door shut and running back downstairs into the conservatory where everyone except Paul, and of course Adam where. She knew who the killer was, and she was gonna make sure that he didn't hurt anyone again.


	13. Chapter 13: One Chopped Himself In Half

**__**

One Chopped Himself In Halves

Everyone sat in the conservatory making casual conversation to not make things seem weird. They all then stopped talking as they noticed walk into the room holding her back. Randy was the first to jump up from his seat beside Torrence.

"Trish, are you okay?" He asked as he walked over to her, Trish just nodded.

"I'm fine, but I was wrong, I think Adam maybe the killer. He attacked me in his room, and he acts like he's three fries short of a happy meal." Everyone else stood up as they all agreed that something had to be done about Adam, if he was the killer they needed to keep him locked up until the next three days were up and the limos came back to get them.

"Okay so what do we do?" Torrence asked looking around to everyone else.

"We lock him up, until we find out otherwise Adam is the most dangerous one in this house. We need to put him somewhere he can't get out until the limos come back and then we'll deal with him when we go to the police." Trish replied. Everyone agreed before getting up and heading upstairs to Adams room.

"Adam, your....." Randy stopped when he realized they realized that Adam was no longer in his room, the door was wide open and the room was empty.

"Oh shit! Where the hell is he?!" Randy asked as they all searched around the empty room. Once they realized that there was no trace of Adam they all decided that it would be best if they looked around, if Adam was the killer it wasn't to safe to have him running around the house and nobody knew where he was. All the girls waited in Ashley and Trish's room while the guys decided to split up and try to find Adam.

"Hey, shouldn't we get Paul?" Matt suggested but Randy shook his head.

"No, I don't even wanna look at that jerk right now." Matt shrugged before he and Randy took off down the hall to go and find Adam.

"Do you guys think we'll be safe in here, if Adam did snap like you said he could be dangerous?" Torrence asked looking from Ashley to Trish. Trish nodded while giving Torrence a friendly smile.

"Of course honey, Adam wouldn't dare try to attack us three while we're together. Divas or not we can still kick an ass or two." The girls laughed before they grew silent once more. Ashley then turned to Trish.

"So, what are you gonna do when we get home?" She asked trying to think positive. Trish then thought for a second.

"I think I'm going to go home for a while ya know, back to Toronto. I think I'll visit Kelsy's memorial they built at the University." Trish replied glumly. Torrence smiled as she placed her hand on Trish's shoulder.

"Honey, you know you can't blame yourself for that, right?" Trish nodded.

"Yeah, but maybe if I had been working with her on the project like I was supposed to... instead of making-out with Ryan... maybe she... she..." Trish couldn't continue as she suddenly found herslef crying. Ashley and Torrence moved in and gave her group hug. Trish sniffled a bit before she stopped crying.

"Thanks guys, your good friends." They girls all laughed once more before they continued to talk about what they would do when they finally got back home.

"I think I'm going to quit the WWE." Torrence suddenly blurted out causing both Ashley and Trish to give her a shocked look.

"What?! But Torrence you love wrestling." Ashley said surprised but Torrence's sudden revalation. A small giggle escaped from Torrence's lips.

"Yeah, and look where that love as gotten me. Ashley I could die here because of wrestling, I won't allow myself to continue on this path if I do survive this massacre. I going back home to Chicago and take that job as a advice columnist for the paper, at least doing that won't get me killed." Trish and Ashley then began comforting her.

"Torrence, we're all gonna survive this. In three days were all gonna get in those limos and go back home. Just think about it before you quit, I don't know what I'd do without you." Ashley pleaded as she rested her head on Torrence's shoulder.

"Okay, okay. I'll think about it." Ashley and Trish cheered as before they decided to change to a different topic.

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul sat in his room reading a book he had found in one of the drawers on the nightstand by his bed. It was something about a warrior who was blessed by God to use his gifts and take revenge on all of the sinners of the world. Paul scoffed before throwing the book across the room.

"Yeah, that's what I want to read now." He rolled his eyes before getting up and removing his clothes to take a shower. He entered the bathroom and stepped into the shower. The warm water running over his body made him feel better about everything that had happened in this hell hole.

As he continued to soak under the water he suddenly heard the soft sound of creaking in the background. He stopped for a second and listended but nothing else was heard. He shrugged before returning to his relxing when suddenly he heard yet another noise in the room, he quickly turned off the water and rubbed water from his eyes.

Alright who the hells out there?!" He pulled back the curtain only to wish he hadn't as suddenly a big rusty axe swung forward and sliced him literally in half.

Blood instantly began pouring from his mouth as he looked up to the his killer, when he saw ------'s face he wasn't surprised, he'd always suspected ------, but he was shocked as to seeing as how he was about to die. A soft moan escaped from his lips as the upper half of his body slide off his lower half and fell to the floor while everything below the waist just fell back in the tub.

Just before he died with the last bit of strength Paul raise his bloody middle finger at the killer and it stayed exactly like that as his head fell to the now blood-stained red tiles and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The killer smirked at the sight before quickly exiting the room and running away down the hall.

_Seven little Indian boys chopping up sticks_

one chopped himself in halves and then there were six

* * *

Okay, so this may be my last chapter of this story for 2009. So I want to wish you all a **HAPPY NEW YEAR** and I hope you all make the best of the year to come. BYE!!!

KARMA!!

p.s As you can see I sent you out with a murder, I know, I'm awesome right?! Okay, bye!!


	14. Chapter 14: Time To Draw The Lines

**__**

Time To Draw The Lines

Torrence sniffled thinking about everyone that had been murdered in the house as she made her way back from a bathroom down the hall. She wiped her eyes with a tissue to avoid her mascara running before walking back into the bedroom along with Ashley and Trish.

"I'm back." She announced as she walked back into the room. Ashley and Trish smiled as Torrence went back over and sat down on the bed. Trish looked over to the clock and realized that the boys had been gone searching for over an hour, she was beginning to worry.

"The guys have been gone for a while, should we go and find them?" She asked to the other girls. Ashley shrugged

"You think that's such a good idea?" Trish thought it over for a second before all the girls jumped in fright as the bedroom door opened. They all relaxed as Randy and Matt walked into the room.

"Did you find him?" Torrence asked. The two men huffed as they walked over and sat on the opposite bed.

"Nope." Randy replied glumly. Torrence sighed as walked over and rest her head on his shoulder.

"We searched all over the place but there wasn't one sign of Adam." Matt then stated. Everyone in the room just sat in silence before Trish huffed and got up from the bed.

"Well, I'm going to go downstairs and get something to eat. How bout you guys?" Ashley shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry." Matt and Randy agreed. Torrence shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I'll go with you. It isn't safe to walk around alone." Trish agreed as Torrence kissed Randy on the cheek before getting up and following Trish out of the room.

As they walked down the hall they suddenly passed Paul's room. Trish frowned as she realized that they hadn't heard a thing for him since his and Randy's argument over Torrence this morning. She then noticed Torrence make a weird face by scrunching up her nose.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Torrence look to her and nodded.

"Yeah, do you smell that?" Trish sniffed around a bit before she then began to smell a foul odor. She looked to the door to Paul's room and decided that it had to be coming from in there seeing as how every steps closer she took the odor grew stronger.

"Ugh, yes. Its awful, I think It's coming from Paul's room." Torrence followed behind Trish as she opened the door to Paul's room and walked inside. As soon as the walked in the scent became unbearable.

"Oh my god! What the hell?!" Torrence cursed as she placed her palm over her nose to help avoid the smell. They moved forward they looked around at the empty bedroom before moving forward to the door to the bathroom. As Trish reached for the door she suddenly noticed that there was a large red stain on the carpet.

"What the.." She frowned before opening the door still looking to the stain on the carpet. He head then jumped up as she heard the loud, chilling scream that erupted from Torrence behind her. Trish gasped as she saw on half of Paul's body lying on the bathroom floor, and the other half lying inside of the tub. There was a large pool of blood that lead all the way to the door which explained the stain on the carpet.

Randy, Matt and Ashley all ran into the room to see what the scream was about, but as they entered Paul's room they already knew what they were going to see, but they didn't expect such brutality as to see Paul's body sliced in half, literally. Torrence ran from the room while everyone else just stared at the body, Ashley was the next one to leave followed by Trish and all the men decided to follow as well.

"This has gone far enough!" Ashley yelled as she slumped into a ball on the floor.

"I agree!" Replied Torrence who was holding herself up by propping up against a wall. Randy walked over to comfort her as Matt went over to Ashley. A thought then cross Trish's mind causing her to turn to Torrence.

"Torrence, where did you go when you left the room?" Torrence looked up to her with a confused look on her face.

"I went to the bathroom, why?" Torrence remarked as she pushed herself off the wall and stood up straight. Trish rubbed her arms before stepping forward.

"Are you sure about that?" Torrence frowned as she stepped forward as well. The two girls stopped a few inches away from each other.

"What exactly are you asking me, Trish?" Torrence asked as she sniffled. Trish put on a deadly serious face as she stepped a bit closer.

"Well it did take you an awful long time, and I do believe that Paul and Randy were having an argument about you this morning before Paul went to his room, and now he turns up dead." Torrence scoffed as now she and Trish were face to face.

"What exactly are you trying to say, Trish? Are you accusing me of killing Hunter?!" She yelled. Trish smiled a bit.

"I'm not accusing anyone, I just find it suspicious that you left the room, then we find Hunter's body." Torrence frowned before she shoved Trish back hard causing her to stumble back and slam hard into the wall.

"I didn't kill anyone bitch! Stay the hell away from me!" Torrence yelled looking down to Trish who had slumped down to the floor holding her back. She then ran her hand through her blonde hair as she stormed away down the hall. Everyone didn't move after that.

"Trish what the hell?!" Randy scolded to Trish as Matt helped her back to her feet. Trish ran her fingers through her hair as well before looking to Torrence who just went out of view as she headed downstairs. She placed her hands on her hips before rolling her eyes and walking back away into her room.

Ashley was torn, she was good friends with Trish, she was the one who first helped her learn the ropes of the WWE. But then Torrence was her best friend and she was always there for her, she didn't know who's side to take. She did find it strange about Torrence leaving the room then Hunter turning up dead, but she also knew that Torrence was a sweet person and she didn't believe that she had the heart to kill anyone.

"I'm gonna go check on Tor." Ashley finally said, she knew that she had to go after Torrence. Until she had real proof otherwise Torrence was innocent and she wasn't going to abandon her over some stupid argument. She knew her best friend and Torrence wasn't a killer, was she? Randy and Matt watched as Ashley walked away downstairs after Torrence.

"What do we do man?" Matt asked. Randy looked to him and shrugged. Even he was starting to wonder if he could trust his own wife. He loved her, but to many accusations were coming her way, and Torrence seemed to be getting colder and colder as the days went by, he was beginning to wonder if the woman he'd said 'I Do' with, was the one out to kill him.

"I dunno man, I dunno." He replied before walking away into his room. Matt just sighed before he decided to go into his room as well. The battle lines had been drawn, and it was official, nobody could be trusted anymore.

* * *

_Okay I'm like a total liar, but I just couldn't help myself, this chapter just kept staring me in the face and I just had to post it, so I promise that this will be my last chapter until 2009, Happy Holidays everyone!!!_

_KARMA_


	15. Chapter 15: A Bumbleebee Stung One

**__**

A Bumblebee Stung One

Randy sat in his room, the only thing going through his mind was his and Torrence wedding day. She was so beautiful, and it was the happiest day of his life, but now all he wondered was if it was all just a huge mistake. He looked out the window as the sun began to go down, it was probably time to go downstairs like everyone else.

"How dare she even begin to think that I would kill anyone!" Torrence snipped to Ashley as she sat on the sofa in the conservatory, she had been crying so her eyes were puffy and red. Ashley just shrugged as she was beginning to wonder the sanity of her friend as well.

"Honey I'm sure it's all just a big misunderstanding, but we have more pressing concerns at the moment, like making it through the night." Torrence looked to her and nodded in agreement as they both turned towards the staircase as Randy made his way into the room.

"Hey, Ashley could you give Torrence and I a minute." Ashley nodded as she got up and headed into the kitchen to get a quick glass of water, Randy sighed as he went over and sat beside Torrence who was still extremely upset.

"Honey, I know your upset, but you have to put this thing with Trish behind you, if not for your sake but for mine." Torrence just nodded slightly before getting up from the sofa.

"Fine, but if that bitch so much as looks at me wrong, it's gonna get rough." She rolled her eyes as she walked away upstairs to the bedroom. Randy just sighed in annoyance before deciding to go into the kitchen to check on Ashley.

Trish sat on her bed writing on the walls. She had discovered a red permanent marker in her nightstand drawer and she felt the sudden urge to began writing down everything that had happened in the past two days. She was the only one in the house who still had her sanity, and she was gonna make sure that she left here the same way.

"Let's see, Jeff over-slept himself, Paul was cut in half, Amy suffocated, and Melina choked." She studied over her notes as she then began writing down the poem on the other side of the wall above Ashley's bed. "One cut himself in halves and then there were six...... what the hell comes next?" She thought it over for a bit before groaning and throwing the marker across the room in anger. She then walked away into the bathroom to get ready for dinner, the night before they had all planned on having dinner together tonight.

"How can someone just disappear inside a house?" Ashley asked referring to Adam as she sat on Matt's bed. She tried her best to avoid looking at Jeff's bed, everytime she saw it she would always picture Jeff's body in her mind and she couldn't deal with that, not right now. Matt walked from the bathroom and placed a sighed as he sat down beside her.

"I don't know, do you really think he's the one doing this?" Ashley shrugged.

"I don't know anymore. All I know is that I feel like my world is crumbling around me, and the ones I used to trust, I can't anymore." Matt chuckled softly as he looked to Jeff's bed.

"I know what you mean. But don't worry, after tomorrow the limos will come back and we're all gonna leave here, alive." Ashley smiled as she kissed Matt softly on the cheek, he smirked and got up from the bed extending his hand to her.

"Shall we?" Ashley giggled as she took Matt's hand and he lead her from the bedroom and they headed downstairs for dinner. Once they arrived everyone was sitting at the dinning table except Torrence since she and Ashley had volunteered to cook the dinner for tonight. Ashley said goodbye to Matt and headed into the kitchen where Torrence was fumbling around inside the drawers for the utensils she would need.

"Hey, Ash can you help me find a cutting board? I need it to chop the onions and celery." Ashley nodded before searching around in random drawers as well. She finally found the cutting board and handed it to Torrence who smiled and began cutting up the vegetables.

"So, what's on the menu?" Ashley asked as she hopped up onto the island and began swinging her legs. Torrence smirked.

"I was thinking roast beef, there's some in the freezer and Randy loves it so why not." Ashley nodded before hopping down and preheating the oven so it would be ready once Torrence got everything situated.

"You and Trish still not talking?" Torrence looked to her and frowned.

"I think that would be best for everyone right now."

"Torrence to be honest I think this whole thing is stupid, you know your not a killer, I know your not a killer. Why are you letting this thing bother you?!" Torrence felt her anger rising as she suddenly screamed in pain as she accidentally sliced her finger and watched as the red, sticky blood began flowing from the wound.

"Damnit!" she swore as she quickly took her hand over and ran it under some warm water in the sink.

"I'll see if there's any band-aids." Ashley quickly began searching through all the cabinets before she finally found the medicine cabinet. She looked into the back and smiled as she pulled out a box of band-aids. She then swore as she suddenly knocked what appeared to be a needle out of the cabinet and watched as it rolled across the floor. She bent down and picked it up before placing it back into the cabinet.

"Here you go." She handed Torrence the band-aid who thanked her as she wrapped it around her injured finger. Ashley then decided to take over the chopping as Torrence got the beef out of the freezer and placed it into a long black pan.

"The girls will probably be out in a sec." Randy said as he Matt, and Trish sat in silence at the dinner table. Trish was fidgeting with her hands quietly under the table, people were dead and everyone was acting so cool about it, she knew she couldn't trust any of them, but she wasn't about to say anything to get herself targeted.

Finally about thirty minutes later Torrence and Ashley walked out with a bowl of salad and some dressing. They placed it in the middle of the table and smiled, Randy and Matt cheered seeing as how hungry they were while Trish just nodded and still fidgeted with her fingers.

"Well dinner will be ready in about another thirty so why don't well all just sit and talk for a while?" Ashley suggested as she sat down beside Matt and Torrence made her way over and took her seat beside Randy. It was quite for a few moments before Matt decided to speak up,

"So, what smells so great back there?" Ashley giggled.

"Roast beef. Torrence said that she was good at making it, and I'm not the best cook so I went along with it." Matt nodded as he then looked around the table.

"So, Trish. You planning to retire when we get back?" Randy asked across the table to Trish who instantly looked up from her lap to him.

"Huh.... um, I hadn't really given it much thought actually." She said quietly before looking back down. Randy gave her a confused looked before turning to Torrence who just rolled her eyes and got up.

"Well I'm going to go and check on the roast beef." Everyone smiled and nodded as they watched her disappear into the kitchen to go and check on the food.

Thirty minutes later the table was filled with laughter as everyone had gotten over the awkwardness and decided to tell stories about things that were going on in the WWE, even Trish had little input every now and then. Ashley suddenly looked to her glass and noticed the empty wine bottle in the middle of the table.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get some more whine. Anyone know where it is?" Torrence frowned.

"Um I think I saw a closet in the kitchen, check in there." Ashley nodded as she walked away into the kitchen and headed for the closet. She smirked as she noticed the large wooden door and walked over towards it.

Everyone at the table in the table was still carrying on their conversation when suddenly a deafning scream sounded from the kitchen and they all knew it was Ashley. Matt was the first to quickly push his chair back to the floor and run into the kitchen. Torrence and Randy quickly followed and Trish took the last gulp of her red whine before walking in after them.

Ashley stared down at the horrifying body lying face down on the floor in front of her. From the neck up was all puffy and swollen. She looked back to all the others starring down at the body.

"It's Adam." Randy slowly moved forward and turned the body over revealing a equally swollen face, it looked like he'd had a terrible reaction to something. Randy then frowned as he numerous spots on his neck. He pointed down towards them causing everyone to look at them.

"Look, it looks like he was stabbed four times in the neck by some sort of..... well it looks like a-" Randy stopped when Trish spoke up.

"A bee sting." Randy nodded slowly as the next line of the poem became clear as day to them all, _a bumblebee stung one_. They all turned away and walked back into the dinning room, but no one sat down, they all just stared off thinking about how could a bee possibly have stung Adam, and so many times without him killing it first.

"Okay that's impossible! There isn't a bee anywhere near here." Matt said thinking it over. Ashley suddenly gasped causing everyone to turn to her as she thought back to earlier, she then quickly ran away into the kitchen as everyone stared after her in confusion, she ran back into the dinning room with a small object in hand.

"But there it this. I found it earlier." She showed everyone the needle which once she looked closely inside she noticed a little bit of green liquid inside of the capsule.

"It fits the wounds on his neck, makes the wounds on his neck look just like bee stings." Randy said softly. Everyone then grew quite after that, but what broke the silence was when there was suddenly the sound of glass shattering and everyone suddenly gasped as Trish ran forward the the whine bottle she had shattered on the table and lunged towards Torrence.

"You bitch I know it was you!" She yelled as she moved the sharp glass closer to Torrence's neck. Everyone was to shocked to move but Randy quickly tried to grab Trish but she kicked him back without turning from Torrence. "I'm gonna kill you before you kill me!" She yelled when suddenly there was a loud crash and Trish's eyes rolled into the back of her head before she slowly slumped to the ground unconscious. Torrence gasped for air while clutching her throat as she saw Ashley standing there and the remains of the plates that she had crashed against Trish's head.

"Crazy bitch." Torrence quickly ran over and hugged her friend as Matt and Randy decided to move Trish to her room for the night until they could decided what to do. One by one they were all falling prey to this horrible massacre.

_Six little Indian boys playing with a hive_

_a bumblebee stung one and then there were five_

* * *

_Alright! My first update to this story of 2009 :D I bet you all thought that I was giving up but I'm not, It's just the more people that go the harder it is to get the ideas flowing, but I hope you liked it and I bet you were all surprised to see that it was Adam who was fated to take the next ride with the Grim Reaper. BYE!_


	16. Chapter 16: One Got Into Chancery

**__**

One Got into Chancery

No one trusted anyone anymore. They could each feel the tension in the air coming from everyone in the room as Randy, Matt, Torrence and Ashley stood in the hallway, not one of them bothering to speak a word, but everyone was thinking something in their own minds.

__

'There not gonna get me'

"Do any of them know?'

'What the hell is happening to me?'

'I'm not gonna die here.'

The plans working perfectly.'

Everyone was extremely stressed out, that's when Randy finally decided to speak up. Everyone turned to him as he stood up off the staircase and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Why don't we all just go to sleep?" Everyone turned as a laughter erupted from Ashley.

"Sleep, are you kidding me? Randy people are fucking dying left and right and you expect me to sleep!" Matt tried to calm her down.

"Ashley--" She stepped away from him.

"No! I'm not playing this cool act anymore. I'm fucking scared outta my mind, we all know that someone here is the killer, whether it's you Randy, or you Torrence, or even you Matt. I'm not gonna end up like the others! I'm getting the hell outta here!" And with that Ashley ran away upstairs. Everyone stared after her but didn't say a word.

"She shouldn't be alone." Torrence stated.

"But what can we do, if she doesn't want us to help here, we can't make her." Matt added. Torrence agreed and stayed where she was.

~*~*~*~

Trish sat on her bed looking up to the ceiling. All of her original plans had been false, everyone she'd suspected was now dead, and she was running out of options. Only one of her suspects still remained, Torrence. She didn't want to believe that her former friend could have done all of this, but mostly all of the evidence Trish had gained pointed back to her.

"Maybe I'm wrong, maybe the killer might not be one of them, it could be somebody else." Trish said trying to assure herself but she knew that was a lie, it was someone right in this very house.

She sat up and placed her feet back on the floor as she looked around the room. She had to get a grip, she didn't want people to being thinking she was crazy, she wasn't crazy. She got up from her bed and headed downstairs to join everyone else in the stair hall.

~*~*~*~

Everyone had returned to the hall, all except Ashley who was still roaming around the mansion. The air was cold and everyone just looked around the room at everyone else. Torrence finally huffed before slapping her hands to her sides.

"This is crazy! Ashley doesn't need to be alone now, I'm going to get her." As she headed for the stairs Randy called after her.

"Whoa! Torrence it isn't safe for you to go out alone." Torrence stopped on one of the stairs and turned around to them.

"Well then I suggest you come on cause I'm going to find my best friend." Randy looked back and forth a bit before running after her, Matt and Trish fell in afterwards.

~*~*~*~

Ashley arrived back on the second floor of the mansion, she had been walking around this huge place all alone and she decided that it was time she got back to everyone. As she headed towards the hall to lead her back downstairs she suddenly heard a noise coming from down the hall, she looked around the corridor before following the noise.

As she walked down the hall the noise grew louder and louder, once she stopped she realized that it was coming from inside her and Trish's bedroom, as she moved forward in front of the door, she heard a loud splash sound come from beneath her feet, she looked down to find a growing puddle of water seeking from under the door.

"Why's the floor wet?" As Ashley pondered that she began to twist the knob to the door and slowly open it. As the door opened all the others arrived on the floor.

"Ash!" Torrence yelled, Ashley glanced over but it was too late. The door to the room opened causing a triggered lamp to fall over and send a electric jolt through the water, and frying Ashley's body right before their eyes. The lights in the house began to flicker as Ashley screamed and jerked form the electric volts flying through her body.

"NO!" Torrence screamed as she began to run forward put Randy used all his might to restrain her as finally Ashley stopped jerking, and her body fell to the ground smacking into the puddle of water. The lights finally stopped flickering and grew still as as the volts stopped and everything grew quiet.

Torrence finally was able to pry herself from Randy's grasp, and ran over to Ashley's body, she made sure to keep a little distance so she didn't get shocked as well. Ashley's eyes were rolled to the back of her head and her body was horribly burned, it was like she had been executed.

"Torrence stay back!" Randy yelled as he quickly grabbed Torrence and held on to her as they all looked to at the body.

"How could I let this happen?" Torrence choked out in-between tears.

"It wasn't your fault honey, there was nothing you could do."

"Bullshit! I could have stopped her, I could have gotten her sooner before she...." Torrence was unable to continue as she buried her face in Randy's shit and began to cry. Matt let the tears flow down his cheeks as well, Trish sniffled her away but some manged to escape from her eyelids and roll down her cheek. It was down to the final four, who was next?

__

Five little Indian boys going in for law

one got into Chancery and then there were four


	17. Chapter 17: Damage Control

**_Damage Control_**

"Okay, how the fuck did you do it?!" Matt accused to Randy causing the third-generation superstar to chuckle.

"Me! You've been pretty quiet this whole time, how the hell do we know it isn't you?!" Randy accused as well.

"Will you both shut the hell up!" Torrence yelled causing both men to stop arguing and turn to her. She brushed a strand of hair from her head, and looked around the room. "I'm so sick of all this bull-shit! Look it's getting dark, in a few hours the limos will all come back and we can go home! Now I say that we all stay together and don't let anyone out of our sight until then, agreed?" The other three in the hall nodded before growing silent.

"Well how about we just go in the conservatory?" Trish suggested. The others agreed and followed her lead downstairs and back into their main gathering room.

~*~*~*~

As the night began to grow older and the house grew cold they all just sat in the conservatory, not one of them saying a word to each other, only glares of hate and distrust. Trish looked around the room to everyone still silent as she began to think the whole thing over, from beginning to end; and it all started two days ago.

One by one all their friends had been murdered, what had started out as a seemingly night of fun, and partying had turned into two nights of nothing but blood, and terror. It all started with that stupid poem! But one question still remained, why?

Why did whoever the killer was invite who he or she did? Were they somehow connected to all the horrible things that they had each done in the past? No, there was no way that whoever it was could have been involved, they each came from different parts of the world, and the ones who did from the same parts, most still didn't have an actual connection before the WWE.

Trish herself came from Toronto, along with Adam. Amy, Matt and Jeff all came from North Carolina, but Amy from a different city. Torrence was from Chicago along with her brother Phil who wasn't invited here. Randy from St. Louis. Paul being from, New Hampshire, and Melina being from L.A. They each came from different regions.

"Okay this is crazy! I'm tired, and I wanna go to bed!" Randy said jumping up from his seat. Matt chuckled.

"Oh yeah, you go upstairs to fool everyone and then come into each of our rooms and take us out!" Matt retorted as he looked to Orton. Randy rubbed his chin before stepping forward.

"I'm getting really sick of your mouth Hardy." Matt jumped up and Trish quickly jumped up in between the two guys.

"Alright, enough!" She pushed both men back before rolling her eyes. Torrence stood up as well and stepped in the middle.

"Randy, chill out! Matt you do the same! This is not the time for us to be fighting with each other, we should be trying to figure this whole thing out." Randy kept his glare on Matt before rolling his eyes and pushing past Trish, brushing her shoulder as he passed.

"Where the hell are you going?" She called after him as he stomped away upstairs.

"I'm going to bed. See you all in hell!" Torrence gasped as she watched her husband disappear from view. That wasn't the man she married, that wasn't the Randy she knew. This house was doing this time them, it was turning loved ones into enemies. She sighed before turning back to Trish and Matt.

"What do we do know?" Matt huffed before sitting down on the sofa.

"I say screw him!" Trish walked over and sat down beside him.

"You don't mean that."

"The hell I don't!" Trish huffed before looking over to Torrence who had sat down on the opposite side. She slide over and Torrence scooted back a bit. Trish smiled softly.

"It's okay. Look I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. Your a really good friend, and I don't know how I could think that you would be able to do something this terrible. Do you forgive me?" Torrence smiled before pulling Trish into a hug.

"Of course. Now that Ashley's..... I really don't want you and I to hate each other. So, what's the plan?" Trish shrugged.

"I guess... I guess we stick to staying together and waiting until the limos come." Torrence huffed.

"But that's two days away. How can we be sure we'll be safe until then?"

"We can't but we just have to watch our backs." Torrence nodded before looking back up to the staircase, she wasn't worried about herself right now, she was mainly worried about Randy. He wasn't acting like himself, but it couldn't be him, could it?

_~*~*~*~_

Randy paced his, and Torrence room back and forth, continuously running his hands over his head. He couldn't take it anymore, if he stayed her one more night he was going to crack, he wasn't about to let anyone here break him, he was Randy fucking Orton.

"ARGGH!" He suddenly snapped and began throwing things around the room. Anything that wasn't nailed down, or to heavy for even him to lift was picked up, and tossed around the small space. After he had broken everything he could get his hands on, he growled before slowly walking over and falling onto his knees by the bed. Tears began streaming down his eyes as he collapsed his hands together and looked up to the ceiling.

"God, if your listening, please let me get through this. And even if I can't do that, please keep Torrence safe. I love her, and if I don't want anything bad to happen to her, or me for that matter. God just... just help me get through this, please." He then laid back on the floor and looked up to the ceiling, random thoughts going through his head until he finally fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18: One More Day

_**A/N: **Okay, so I FINALLY go the ATTWN novel (I had to steal if from the library because the librarian wasn't there, yes I'm going to return it) anyways. I just can't stop reading it, my fav character so far is Vera Claythorne. Although I didn't know the book was made SOOOOOOOO long along, like 1940's. Wow! Anyways, onto my ATTWN._

**_One More Day_**

Trish slowly began to stir as the sun suddenly dawned in through the 'unbreakable' window, and shined bright in her face. She opened her eyes and smiled, only one more day. She then looked beside her to see Torrence lying across the couch, asleep.

"Hmm, I'll let her sleep." She quietly, and swiftly got up from the couch and walked away into the kitchen. She had a great feeling this morning, all she had to do was make it through the night, and tomorrow the limos would be back, and she could finally go home, back to Toronto with her family and friends.

She then glanced over as she saw Torrence walking in scratching her head. She smiled and waved, and Torrence kindly returned the gesture as she walked over and sat on one of the stools by the island.

"The guys up yet?" Trish shook her head.

"I don't think so. You wanna go check?"

"Nah, I'm sure they'll be down in a sec. What cha cookin?" Trish shrugged as she placed the pot of boiling grease on the stove.

"Uh... maybe so eggs, and bacon. You want some?"

"Sure."

Both girls were oddly cheery for some strange reason. Seven people had died in this house already, and each of them they called a friend, but yet here they were smiling and enjoying the day ahead, which they just might not survive.

Finally Matt staggered downstairs into the kitchen, merely in his boxer-briefs as he walked over to the fridge and began to shuffle through it.

"Morning." Trish and Torrence cooed to him. He waved to both ladies as he pulled out a jug of milk and placed it on the island in front of Torrence.

"Randy down?" Both girls shook their heads.

"Nope, haven't seen him since last night.... I'm gonna go check on him." Trish and Matt nodded in agreement as Torrence hopped off the stool and skipped away upstairs. Matt stared after her with a funny look before turning to Trish.

"She's in a awfully good mood today, strange." Trish shrugged as she moved past him and put breakfast on the island.

"Well, it's our last day here in this hell-hole before the limos come back tomorrow. I sorta giddy myself actually."

"Yeah, I'm a little scared to be going back. Just thinking about how my mom's gonna react to Jeff's death..." Matt trailed off as he thought back to his dead younger brother. He then felt a hand gently touch his shoulder, he looked over and down to Trish who stood beside him smiling.

"Matt, Jeff wouldn't want you to be sad. He just wants you to get out of here, _alive_. and you will." Matt smiled and nodded before frowning a bit as Torrence once again came back downstairs, but this time she was followed by Orton.

"Hey." He snipped to the two in the room as he sat down at the small wooden table by the door. Torrence looked to him and rolled her eyes before taking back her spot at her stool.

"Randy, you want some breakfast?" Trish asked as she continued to buzz around the room.

"No thanks." Once again, a snip. Matt rolled his eyes before taking a long glup of the coffee he had made.

There was tension, and everyone could no doubt feel it between the two men. It was beginning to make the air a little cold as they grew into silence, only the sound of the frying saugase, the coffee maker, and Torrence tapping her nails on the island could be heard.

"Jesus Christ guys! The limos are coming back tomorrow! Can't you two just put your stupid egos aside for one second and celebrate the fact that in less than twenty-four hours we can all go home and leave this crap behind!" Randy finally jumped up from his seat.

"We could all be dead by then! This isn't over. Who cares if there's one more day, we could all still be dead by tomorrow morning!" It then hit each of them, Randy was right. There was no gaurntee that they would survive through the night.

"Damnit Randy!" Torrence shouted before getting up and running away upstairs. Trish sighed before turning off the stove and walking away into the conservatory. Matt just smirked as he took a final sip of his coffee and placed the mug in the sink.

"Way to go Orton."

"Drop dead Hardy." Matt then walked forward and the two stood face to face.

"You first." Randy snarled, before he began to chuckle as he turned away and headed away into another room. Matt rolled his eyes before walking into the conversvatory to join Trish.

_~*~*~*~_

Trish let out a sigh of relief as she gulped down a shot of whiskey that she had discovered in an old, dusty drink cupboard hidden in the conservatory. She wasn't really a fan of the hard stuff, but right now she needed it. She glanced over as Matt walked into the room and stood beside her.

"Misery loves company." She smiled before offering him a glass which he happily accepted.

"Orton is such a dick! Why couldn't he just let us enjoy our moment. Damn him." Trish then refilled her glass and took another shot. Matt laughed before downing his drink as well.

Matt just shook his head as he refilled his glass along with Trish, and they clanked before downing those as well. This was going to be a long day.

_~*~*~*~_

Torrence paced her room back and forth. She didn't want to die here, she was so young, and waned to do so much with the rest of her life, she couldn't die here, she wouldn't. She finally stopped and walked away into her bathroom to go and stand in front of the mirror.

She examined herself thoroughly. Her usually bouncy blonde hair was now a little limp, and her fairly tanned skin had turned somewhat pale from her lack of sun over the part three days. This house was slowly changing her.

"Oh god. I've gotta get outta here...... **I'VE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE**!" Torrence the growled, very loudly and threw her fist into the mirror shattering her reflection. She instantly regretted it as she jumped back and clutched her now bleeding hand. "Damnit!"

She ripped off a piece of fabric from her shirt and wrapped it around her bloody hand to slow the blood rush. She then stepped forward and looked down to the shattared pieces of glass on the floor. She could still see her reflection from the remains.

Tears began pouring from her eyes as she backed up against the wall and slowly crumpled down into a ball on the floor.


	19. Chapter 19: A Red Herring Swallowed One

_**A/N: **Okay, so I finished ATTWN in under a week I might add... I had a lot of free time. Anyways, it was so good. As I said before my fav was Vera Claythorne, all the way until the end, she was so crafty and resourceful. Anywho, one with my story._

**_A Red Harring Swallowed One_**

Over the course of the day everyone pretty much stayed to themselves. Torrence kept herself locked up in her room, Randy retreated into the study upstairs, Trish sat in the kitchen daydreaming as she stared out the window, and Matt was resting in the conservatory.

They had each dealt with more than they could possibly imagine in the past four days. Murder, betrayal, lies, and deceit, it was like something out of a bad horror movie, and it was only getting worse.

As Trish glanced out the window her mind was wandering around who it could be that was trying to get them. There were six people that were already out of the running: Melina, Jeff, Adam, Amy, Phil, and Ashley. So who could it be?

They each had a similar motive even the ones who had already been murdered, jealousy. No matter how much they tired to deny it, they all wanted to be at the top when it came to the Sports Entertainment Business. Being called number one would be like a golden ticket to either one of the victims, even herself.

The only thing however, that mattered to her at this moment, was what was outside that window, and how in less than seventeen hours, she would be out there, leaving this house, and everything that had happened here behind here, if she left alone or not, really didn't matter.

_~*~*~*~_

Randy sat alone in the study as he watched the dancing flames of the fireplace before his eyes. He didn't care about anything any more, all he cared about was making sure that he gout out of this house alive, he didn't care if anyone else made it out, as long as he did.

He did love Torrence, with all his heart, but he didn't think that in his vows, when he said 't'll death do us part' was really serious. Any other way and he would have stayed with her, but this wasn't how he planned to die, not at twenty-six, and being in the height of his career, not now.

He suddenly jumped and whirled around as the door to the study opened, and in walked Torrence. He quickly tensed up as she slowly walked closer and stood in front of him.

"Randy, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Are you kidding?! Randy we are trapped in this house and even though this is the last day, there are no guarantees that we are gonna make it outta here alive. I need you to tell me if..... if you would leave here without me?" Randy stood speechless as Torrence waited for his reply.

He looked into her face, once he saw it so beautiful, and pure. But now when he looked at her all he saw was lies, and possibly murder. The truth was, he would leave here without her.

"Of course not."

_~*~*~*~_

Matt had woken up nearly an hour ago. He was never really asleep to begin with, he couldn't sleep right now, it was too dangerous.

He made his way upstairs and into his bedroom. As he walked inside and closed the door he glanced over to the bed across the room, the bed that his brother had been found dead in, he couldn't look at that bed the same, not since that morning.

He sighed before walking away into the bathroom and shutting that door. He walked over to the bathtub and pulled back the curtain before beginning to run hot water inside of it. He then made his way over to the sink and looked into the mirror.

As he stared at his reflection his mind suddenly began to think of, Jeff, and all the things he and his brother had went through. Since they were kids they had both dreamed of becoming wrestlers, and making it big in the company. Once they had finally broke through, Team Xtreme had won over the fans since the beginning, it had always been: Jeff and Matt.

_"Jeff, If your listening, I'm sorry bro, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."_

After his finished his thoughts, he walked back over to the tub and stopped the water, he then stripped out of all his clothing before stepping into the steaming hot water. As soon as his whole body was burried underneath the water he let out a sigh of relief as the steam seemed to melt everything away.

As he began to drift deeper and deeper into his own personal thoughts, his eyes suddenly snapped open as he thought he heard the sound of something move in the bathroom, he listened closely for any other sounds of intrusion, but after the next few minutes of silence, he once again closed his eyes and drifted off into his own thoughts.

_~*~*~*~_

The sun was beginning to set, and now there was only a few more hours, then they would all be able to go home.

Trish walked around looking everyone but she couldn't find them anywhere. Matt wasn't in the conservatory anymore, and she hadn't seen Randy or Torrence since breakfast this morning when they both stormed off.

Finally she entered the study and found Randy standing by the fireplace, just gazing down at the flames, and Torrence was lying down on sofa across the room, she appeared to be asleep. She slowly walked forward causing both Torrence and Randy to acknowledge her entrance.

"Hey guys.... any of you seen Matt around?" Randy scoffed at the name before turning back to the fire. Torrence sat up and shook her head.

"No, wasn't he asleep in the conservatory?"

"Not anymore. I didn't even hear him get up. Maybe he's in his room, I'll go check."

"You want me to come with?"

"Yeah, sure." Torrence raised from her seat and followed Trish out of the room. Before she left she looked back to Randy, she knew he had lied to her earlier, what scared her the most was that if he would make sure that he left without her.

_~*~*~*~_

The two divas made there way downstairs to the second floor and stopped at Matt room door. Trish was the first to knock, but after a few minutes of no answer she twisted the knob and they walked inside.

The bedroom was empty, the bed was still tidy so Matt hadn't come upstairs to sleep, but Torrence then noticed that the bathroom door was now closed. She opened the door and walked inside seeing that nothing was amiss, and Matt didn't seem to be here, as she began to turn and leave Trish softly grabbed her shoulder and told her to wait.

"Look, the curtains, they've been pulled back." Torrence turned to see that the curtain was pulled back, but she hadn't thinkin to much of it.

"Wanna look?"

"Not really, but... we have to." Torrence nodded in agreement and followed Trish as they both walked up to the curtain and pulled it back.

Inside the tub was a big pool of red, blood. Trish gasped as she suddenly noticed that something was rubbing against her leg. She glanced down and screamed as she realized, it was a wrist, Matt's wrist!

As she stumbled back she bumped up against the limp body part and suddenly Matt's head slowly rose until it was fully seen above the water. Both divas looked in horror as they realized his throat had been slashed, causing the tub to fill with blood, his own blood, which appeared to have, swallowed him.

"Torrence...h-how long had you been asleep upstairs?" Torrence looked to Trish and she knew exactly what she was getting at.

"It was Randy."

__

Four little Indian boys going out to sea

a red herring swallowed one and then there were three


	20. Chapter 20: Three Wrestlers, One Night

**_Three Wrestlers, One Night_**

Matt was dead. It was obvious that there was only one more choice for the killer, one more person in the house who could possibly be of suspect at the moment: Randy.

He was the only one with the motive to kill Matt at the time, and he was the only one who could have possibly killed Matt seeing as how Torrence was asleep, and Trish was downstairs, he was the only one unaccounted for at the time of the murder.

"Trish! Maybe we're not thinking through this clearly." Torrence tried to reason as she and Trish stood in the corridor outside of Matt's room. Trish stood propped up against the wall with her head tilted up, and her eyes closed.

"Who else could it have been Torrence? Randy could have easily of slipped out of the room why you were asleep. And if you haven't noticed, there isn't really any other choice seeing as how everyone else is kinda... dead." Torrence folded her arms across her chest and sighed.

"But I have to believe in Randy's good side... he's my husband." Trish then pushed herself off the wall and dropped her hands to her hips.

"Look Tor, I know he's your husband and you love him, but that doesn't change the fact that every single bit of evidence that we have points to him being the killer, everything."

"Maybe- but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Trish sighed before turning to the side only to step back as Randy was standing there with a shocked look on his face. He must have heard everything Trish had said.

"So, you two really think it was me?"

"W-well--" Torrence began, but she couldn't allow herself to finish, she would accuse her husband of being a murderer, but in the back of her mind, she knew that it may just have been true. Randy could have easily done it all.

"Oh admit it Orton! Your the only one left who could have possibly done this. There is no way Torrence, or myself could have possibly done any of it!" Trish accused.

"I swear I didn't do it! Why won't you believe me?!" Randy retaliated stepping closer to the two divas who both back away a bit. "Torrence, you believe me right. You know that I would never do anything to hurt you, right?"

Torrence just shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't know what to think anymore. Randy loved her, and she believed that with all her heart, but Trish was right. There was no one else left who could have done it, no one.

"I-I..... I think we should all just relax." Trish's eyes quickly darted to Torrence who was now sporting a soft smile.

"Huh?"

"I mean, it's already 11p.m. Nearly morning, if someone was gonna kill us.... they'd have done it by now right?"

"But Torrence--" Randy began, but Torrence shook her head.

"NO!" she looked to Randy, the Trish, both surprised by the quiet girls certain outburst, "I'm tired of this! I'm alive, and your both alive. All we need to do is wait until morning when the cars come. I'm tired of constantly thinking about this, I just want to sit back, and wait for the limos. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

Trish and Randy watched as Torrence then brushed her hair behind her shoulder and walked away downstairs. They then turned back to each other, Trish scoffed before turning around and heading downstairs after Torrence.

As Randy watched her go, he wished he had been the killer, if he was he would have surely drove a knife into her back at that exact moment. He hoped that somehow, before tomorrow Trish Stratus would be dead, he wanted her dead.

"Bitch." He muttered before following both girls downstairs.

_~*~*~*~_

The final three wrestlers sat in the kitchen in silence. Torrence stood by the sink looking out of the window. She believed that whoever the killer was, made sure all these windows were in her to be cruel, to make them feel so close to something that they may never get again, freedom.

Trish sat at the island thinking to herself. So many thoughts were rushing through her mind, and they all revolved around finding some way to expose Randy, and take him out before he took her out. Torrence was weak, an easy target, but she wasn't. She was leaving this house, there was no doubt about it.

Randy sat kitchen table fiddling with mug of coffee in his hands. He was thinking about the past three days, there had been so many deaths.

First, Melina

...Jeff,

Amy,

Paul,

Adam,

Ashley,

and finally, Matt.

They had each met a gruesome end at the hands of the unknown killer. Even knew that Trish thought that he was the one behind it all, and now he was beginning to believe that Torrence thunk it as well. He knew that he wasn't the killer, but he didn't believe that it was one of the girls either thinking over the past deaths, but there was no one left.

"Death is a funny thing," both Randy and Trish quickly turned to Torrence who was still starring out the window, smiling softly.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked as studying the girl.

"Well, you go through your life thinking, it's not gonna happen to you, that your perfectly safe. And then, out of nowhere it just sneaks up on you. And it's then that you realize, death has been following you this entire time, just waiting for the right moment to strike, that's how I feel."

Trish didn't really understand it very much, but there was some truth in what Torrence said. Never in a million years had she pictured herself in a situation like this. Being killed off by a mysterious killer, watching all her friends and co-workers die day-by-day. This was never her vision of how she may die.

Each of the three then slowly looked around at each other as the grandfather clock began to chime loudly breaking through the silence that had claimed the room.

It was twelve a.m. The fourth, and final day, and the killer was still unknown.


	21. Chapter 21: A Big Bear Hugged One

**_A Big Bear Hugged One_**

The night had grown old, it was now 2' oclock a.m. and the sun would be coming up in a couple hours. That meant that the limos would be coming soon, and they could all finally end this nightmare and go home where they belonged.

Randy had eventually found a way to get out of the kitchen escaping Torrence, and Trish's view and decided to take a stroll along the house, he knew he'd be safe, nobody dared jump out in front of him. And if either Trish, or Torrence was the murderer, he knew that he could take both of them down if necessary.

Torrence continued to glance out the window at the night sky, she hadn't even seemed to notice that both Trish, and Randy had left her alone, acutally she would have rather been alone anyways, she needed to think about some things.

_'The sky is so pretty tonight, hopefully it won't be my last time seeing it... hopefully'_

Torrence wasn't very nervouse, or even scared anymore. She had spent the last four days in complete terror to the point where now she was just tired of being scared, and she wanted to enjoy the time she had left, even if she didn't make it out of here... alive.

Trish sat on the sofa in the conservatory, she had found the glass she was drinking out of earlier and decided to take have a few more drinks just for the hell of it, if she was gonna die she'd liked to go completely buzzed.

As she downed her shot of whiskey, images of everyone who had been murdered over the past four days ran through her mind. Even though she didn't get along with a few, they were all very talented performers, and would have gone far in the Industry, in her opinion they were all robbed of their chances to become the best if it was their destiny.

"Here's to the WWE, the reason we're all in this hell hole," Trish downed one final shot before placing her glass, and the bottle of Jack, back in the cupboard and heading slowly getting up from the sofa.

She staggered a bit as she got back on her feet, once she'd regained her balance, she'd decided it'd be best to go back and check on Torrence, she didn't feel right leaving her alone right now, with Randy lurking around this place, she couldn't believed she had just let him walk off like that, big mistake.

Torrence turned her attention from the window towards the doorway as Trish made her way into the kitchen, walking a little unbalanced, she had obviously had a couple of drinks tonight, not a very good way of couping.

"You okay?" Torrence asked softly as Trish sat on one of the stools before the island.

"N-... never better," Trish slurred, "why?"

"No reason.... have you been drinking?" Trish giggled before holding up her hand.

"Just a little, girls scout honor." Torrence sighed, she didn't feel like dealing with Trish falling apart on top of everything else right now. "Where is that lying, murdering husband of yours?"

"He's NOT a murderer! I don't believe for one second that Randy did this, it's impossible!" Torrence shouted.

"Oh really," Trish shook her head as she got up and walked closer to Torrence. "Is it so _impossible_ to believe that just because Orton's good in the sack, and put a ring on your finger that he couldn't be the one killing us all?!"

Torrence scoffed as she harshly shoved Trish back before hopping down off the counter and back onto her feet. Trish had staggered back, but gripped the sink counter to keep her upright as she stared shocked into the Torrence flaming eyes.

"Your insane!" Torrence spoke softly before wiping away a tear as she stormed out of the kitchen and took the staircase leading to the bedroom upstairs.

"Tell me something I don't know sweetheart." Trish said quietly as she tapped her fingers on the counter before releasing it and walking away back into the conservatory to return to her spot on the sofa, but she'd had enough drinks for the rest of the night.

Randy strolled through the third floor of the mansion walking down a long corridor. He had gotten over his fears of dying here, neither Torrence or Trish had the strength, nor the cunning ability to take him out, he would survive either way.

_'Damn, I can't believe that this thing is finally over. Once I prove that it's Trish, Torrence and I can finally move on.... but what if it's her?'_

Randy quickly shook those thoughts from his head, he couldn't turn on Torrence, there was no chance in hell that it could have possibly have been her, she was too innocent, and sweet even harm a fly at least, that's what he wanted to believe.

The truth was that there was a killer in this house, and there were only three choices left of who if could have been, and if it wasn't him then it had to have been either Torrence or Trish, he couldn't rule either of them out completely.

As Randy strode down the hall, he suddenly squinted his eyes as he thought he noticed something moving inside on of the rooms. He couldn't be sure because of the fact that it was pitch black in the room, but he was sure that he had seen something.

"Oh, I got you now." He spoke quietly as he began to creep forward towards the door where he had seen the movement inside.

He pressed his back up against the wall and listened, he hear the sound of creaking from inside the room, there was someone in there. He then glanced down at the floor, the light from the moonlight shining on the floor allowed Randy to see a shadow of whatever was hiding behind the door.

Randy quickly sprang forward and yanked back the door handle, opening the door and triggering a soft, clicking noise. He gave it a confused look as suddenly the shadow he had seen began to get closer and closer, and it was moving as if it was.... _swinging_ towards him.

At that second he saw exactly what it was, a large steel statue of what appeared to be a large bear, and that's when the next line of that cursed poem played in the the front of Randy's mind, like it was ringing in his ears.

_'a big bear hugged one and then there were two'_

Randy had played right into the killers trap.

"Holy shi--" before Randy could finish his sentence he was pushed forcefully to the ground by the statue and the impact of it's weight on Randy's body crushed his upper body causing blood to splatter around the scene, most of which erupted from his mouth.

Randy tried to lift his hands to move the statue, or to call out for help, but in a mere few seconds he then grew silent and still, dead.

Both Trish and Torrence had heard the loud crash upstairs, and Randy's cry just before that. The divas rushed upstairs to find out exactly where Randy was, once they met up at the stairwell they made their way up, Trish being sure to keep a tight grip on the banister to avoid losing her balance and falling.

"OH GOD NO!" Torrence screamed as she saw the horrid sight before her, Randy's body crushed under a large statue of a bear. What remained of his body was surrounded by a puddle of warm, sticky blood.

Torrence quickly ran over and stared in disgust, and horror at what remained of her husband. This is not how she expected their marriage to end, she had spent most of the past four days thinking that it was possible that he was actually the murder, but now she didn't even have the chance to apologize for that, Randy was gone.

Torrence wept uncontrollably as she made an failed attempt to move the statue from Randy's body, but she knew she wasn't strong enough to do it alone.

"Trish, come help--" she then stopped mid-sentence as she glanced back and noticed the weird look in Trish's eyes, and that's when Torrence stopped and noticed the exact same thing as well,

They were the only two left....

__

Three little Indian boys walking in the zoo

a big bear hugged one and then there were two


	22. Chapter 22: One Got All Frizzled Up

**_One Got All Frizzled Up_**

Torrence slowly lifted back to her feet and stepped a few inches away from Randy's body. Trish was still giving her a strange look, the gleam in her eye was like one of a madwoman, had Trish Stratus finally snapped?

"Trish, wha-what's wrong?" Torrence stuttered, even though she wasn't sure that she wanted to know the answer.

Trish slowly stepped forward, a smirk began to form across her tiny pink lips as Torrence began to slowly step away. "Oh, I think you know Torrence." She spoke in a soft tone.

"Trish, are you okay?" Torrence spoke, "your acting really strange?" A chill then ran down Torrence spine as Trish let out somewhat of a menacing laugh, the laugh of a deranged person.

"Oh I'm just fine," Trish's face then grew serious as she once again began to step forward to Torrence, "you however? I'm not so sure about."

Torrence then quickly tried to move back but she had forgotten about Randy's body and suddenly tripped over the corpse and fell onto the floor, into the puddle of Randy's blood. She screamed as she stared in horror at her hands now dripping of her late husband's blood.

"I knew it was you all along, but your not gonna get me Torrence, you'll never get me."

"Trish what are you talking about?! I haven't killed anyone!" Torrence snapped back as she struggled to crawl out of Randy's blood.

"Oh bullshit! There are only two people left alive in this house," she pointed a finger between herself and Torrence. "Me and you! And I know I haven't killed anyone. I have to say, I'm surprised that you were able to pull all this off, you've never seemed to be the brightest marker in the box. Tell me, how'd you do it?"

Torrence scoffed as she finally was able to get out of the blood puddle and slowly get back to her feet. She looked at her once white, now red blood-stained blouse before turning back to Trish. She was scared, really scared.

"T-Trish, listen to me--"

"No! You listen to me. I've had enough of listening to your lies Torrence! There's nobody here but you and myself, and I'm gonna kill you before you can kill me. I'm not like the rest of these pathetic losers who you invited her, I'm more intelligent than those ingrates. You couldn't get over on me if you tried!"

"I'm not trying to get over on anyone! I didn't do this!" Trish then just snapped. Her face had grown into a expression of rage, and insanity.

"ENOUGH LIES!"

Torrence was caught by surprise as Trish then sprang forward and tackled her to the ground. The two girls struggled to fight each other off. Trish rolled over on top of Torrence and began punching her countless times in the face. Torrence then groaned in pained as Trish grabbed her hair and slammed her head hard onto the wooden floor.

She was beginning to lose consciousness. Torrence then glanced over and noticed that a piece of the statue that had crushed Randy had broken off, but was still in tact, it was in the shape of a claw. Torrence stretched out her arm to grab it as Trish let out a howl of victory.

"I think that it's time to get rid of you once and for all!" Trish shouted.

"That makes two of us!" Torrence screamed as she got a firm grip on the object and smashed it hard across Trish's skull.

Trish cried out in pain before slumping over into a heap on the floor. Torrence breath was heavy from fighting Trish as she crawled away before shakily getting back to her feet. She glanced over to Trish he was facing the wall not moving.

Had she killed her?

She knew the object was sharp, and the impact with Trish's head caused it to shatter, but was it hard enough to kill her? Torrence then gasped in surprise as Trish groaned and slowly began to move. It couldn't be!

"I'm gonna.... kill you, you bitch!" Trish spoke softly as she began to rise.

Torrence took this opportunity to take off down the flight of stairs, she had to find somewhere to hide quickly before Trish got up and came after her again. She was sure that Trish would kill her, if she hadn't gotten that statue piece, Trish would have killed her.

She across the ground floor, looking for any form of a place to hide so that Trish wouldn't find her. She ran into the dinning room and scanned the room for a decent spot. She could get under the table? But Trish would probably find her quickly. She could hid behind the large stereo that started this whole mess, but that would provide much cover for long.

Torrence finally ran away into the kitchen area and stopped dead when she looked at the place where Adam's body once was. This was the place where they had found out that Adam had been the fifth victim of this massacre. He body was discovered by Ashley inside the whine.... _closet_. Torrence really didn't want to go in there, every fiber in her being was fighting against it, but her urge to live overpowered that and she quickly went inside the closet and closed the door behind her.

She coughed silently at the fowl odor inside the closet, Adam must have been dead some time inside here before they'd found him. She quickly sat down on the floor beside the door and pulled her knees up to her chest. She rest her head on the side of the door and closed her eyes, praying that Trish didn't find her.

As the night grew older, Torrence was beginning to doze off. She hadn't heard the slightest peep from Trish in nearly three hours now. She was still in the same position as she was two hours ago, except now her head was resting on her arms propped up on her knees.

She could have sworn that she could see the rays from the sun peering under the door. It was probably about 6 a.m. now, the limos would be here soon, all she had to do was live until they finally arrived and then she would be home free.

Her greatest desire was that as soon as the limos came was that Trish would be put away, the woman was obviously mad! The way she lunged for Torrence, that insane babbling she was doing earlier, it was obvious that Trish had been behind this the whole time. Fooling everyone by getting them to believe that she was trying to help solve her own murderous plot.

Torrence body suddenly grew uneasy as she could have sworn that she heard a noise outside of the door. She quietly, and slowly rised back to her feet with her body pressing up against the door, and placed her ear to the door trying to see if she heard another sound.

"Ugh..." Torrence suddenly let out a soft moan as she felt a searing pain shot through her side abdomen. She glanced down to see a shiny silver object retract from her side and shoot back through the opposite side of the door. Torrence eyes grew wide as she saw the warm sticky blood begin to flow down her blouse, Trish had stabbed her!

"Come on, come out!" Trish shouted from the opposite side of the door in sadistic tone of a sing-song voice.

Torrence felt a little woozy from the fact that she had just been stabbed, she had never kind of pain like this before, and she would never want to again. Things began to get a little woozy for Torrence as she used the last bit of strength she had to push the door forward, and she felt it collide with Trish's face sending her crashing down to the kitchen floor.

"Ugh! Get back here you little bitch!" Trish said with a maniacal laugh and slamming the butcher knife she now contained in her hand on the tiled floor as she watched Torrence slowly run away back through the dinning room. She smirked as she noticed Torrence holding her wound that she had caused as she ran away. Torrence was the murderer, and Trish was gonna see to it that she payed for what she had done.

Torrence staggered away back into the main hall as she made a dash for the staircase. She couldn't move as fast as she wanted to because of her wound which she was applying pressure to with her hand to lessen the blood loss as she moved forward. It hurt so much, but she refused to just give up that easily.

As she reached the top of the staircase suddenly there was another sharp, searing pain in her back. She cried out in pain and fell down to the step below her foot. She glanced back to see Trish at the bottom of the staircase with a twisted smirk on her face.

"Trish.... please." Torrence pleaded as she struggled to get back to her feet but staggered back down to her knees once again.

Trish's butcher knife was now buried deep into her back. She finished getting to the top of the staircase and reach up grabbing the banister, using it to her pull herself back up to her feet as she watched Trish slowly move up the steps laughing maniacally.

"_T-Trish... p-please_," Trish mocked before laughing once more as she stepped closer to Torrence who was slowly trying to back away, the pain in her body was now unbearable, and she knew that Torrence would be dead soon, but it was fun to watch her squirm. "Time to end this."

"NO!" Torrence screamed as Trish roughly wrapped her hand around her neck tightly and pushed causing her back to slam into the wooden banister causing the knife to push further into Torrence back causing her to muffle out a scream.

"Go to hell." Torrence managed to mutter to Trish who's smile faded and her face grew expressionless as with one more softy shove she pushed Torrence right over the banister sending her crashing back down to the hard tiled floor below.

Trish felt a smirk form across her mouth as she heard the _thud_ of Torrence now surely lifeless body hitting the floor below. She let out a giggle of disbelief as she realized that she had done it, she head defeated the murderer at _her_ on game...

She had won.

__

Two little Indian boys sitting in the sun

one got all frizzled up and then there was one


	23. Chapter 23: He Went and Hanged Himself

**__**

He Went and Hanged Himself

It was finally over, Trish was the soul survivor of this nightmare massacre planned all by one, Torrence Lexington. A wide smirk grew across Trish's face as she made her way down the flight of stairs and looked at Torrence body lying face down on the floor, Trish was actually surprised that Torrence had been able carry this whole thing out this far, she wasn't exactly the brightest tool in the shed. She had even managed to fool Trish for a short period of time, but not for long.

"Guess the better woman won in the end," Trish giggled before rolling Torrence over so she could see her face. "Ugh, well at least you don't have to see yourself like this."

Torrence's eyes were starring blankly at the ceiling, and she had a bit of dried blood on the side of her mouth, her skin was pale, and she makeup was a mess from all the crying she'd done. A terrible sight to say the least. Trish rolled Torrence back over with her foot before beginning to move down the hall.

Suddenly, she had a head rush causing her to stagger back into the wall. She closed her eyes and took in a few heavy breaths, when something suddenly caused her to quickly open her eyes, the sound of.... a voice.

_

* * *

_

"Trish?"

Trish looked around blankly scanning her surroundings, she was outside the mansion sitting down on the front steps. She glanced over and saw that standing around her, where all of the others who had been murdered over the past four days, they were all alive again.

Paul was standing to the side of the stoop, taking a drag of his cigarette, Matt was sitting on the railing of the staircase, Randy and Torrence were cuddled up on the the stair right above her, and Adam and Amy were groping each other on the brick wall behind Matt.

"You okay?" Trish turned and looked to Matt who was currently speaking to her. He looked exactly the same as he did before he died, he was always so handsome.

She was just so happy that they were all alive again, had it all just been a daydream, but it felt so real, everything that had been said and done seemed like it should have been more than just her imagination, but she didn't care as long as everyone was okay again.

"W-what's going on?" Trish asked as she looked around her, she was literally white as a sheet.

"I dunno," Trish turned to Torrence who was speaking as Randy nuzzled into her neck causing her to giggle. "You just sorta checked out for a second, are you alright?"

Trish then suddenly screamed and jumped back as she then noticed it, the bloody holes that began to form on Torrence chest, and blood was dribbling from her mouth, just like when she died. Trish then quickly turned and looked around at the others, Matt's wrist were both now sliced, and his body was drenched red from his own blood that he had drowned in. Paul's body appeared to be cutting around the waist, horribly disfiguring him. Adam's neck and face were both puffy and blue, and Amy had turned a ghostly pale and her eyes were bloodshot red.

They were all dying again, right before her eyes. These past four days were just replaying over and over again in her mind, it was like a nightmare that she could never wake up from, no matter how hard she tried. Trish gripped her hair tightly and began shaking her head as she screamed, she just wanted this to be over.

"**NOOOOO!**"

* * *

"NOOO!"

Trish released her hair and looked around as she realized that she was back in the hallway, and everything was exactly like she knew it would be, everyone was still dead and she was still the only one who had survived. She then allowed herself to smirk once more as she began thinking how she would explain this to everyone back home.

One perk of this whole thing was that once the limos came, she would go back and people would refer to her as a hero, after all she did defeat a psychotic murderer and saved the lives of any future victims that Torrence may have had planned in the future, people would adore her for this.

As Trish made her way down the hall she began thinking about that stupid little poem that had begun this whole ordeal, where on earth was Torrence even able to find that thing, it didn't appear to be very suitable for children to be called a nursery rhyme, and after all this is that dreaded poem should be in the horror section of a movie store in her opinion.

Passing through the conservatory, and towards the kitchen Trish found herself humming the verses of the poem as it replayed over in her mind, she had now learned each verse by heart.

__

'Ten little Indian boys went out to dine

_one choked his little self and then there were nine'_

Melina was the first to go, Trish had never really liked her. She always thought that everything revolved around her, and that she had to be the center of attention at all times. What surprised Trish the most was that Melina was the only one here who had actually hands on, killed someone. In her opinion Melina got what was coming to her, karma always comes back around and it came hard for Melina.

__

'Nine little Indian boys sat up very late

one overslept himself and then there were eight'

Then it was Jeff. He'd never really seemed like that much of a bad guy to Trish. She had heard all of the rumors about how he had had a problem with drug abuse, he had actually almost gotten suspended numerous times by Vince over it, but she thought that he had been trying to get clean, guess he was free of all that now.

__

'Eight little Indian boys travelling in Devon

one said he'd stay there and then there were seven'

Amy. Although they had their problems with each other in the past, she and Trish had formed some-what of a mutual friendship during their short time together here, although she didn't expect Amy to be taken out so early, she actually seemed like she could have figured this whole thing out, that was probably why Torrence killed her so early, to keep her game going just a little bit longer. Trish knew that together she and Amy would have figured out that it was Torrence behind it sooner or later, she guess Torrence figured that out as well.

__

'Seven little Indian boys chopping up sticks

one chopped himself in halves and then there were six'

Paul was next after that, it really surprised Trish that Torrence was strong enough to slice him in half like that, but with a big rusty axe and enough determination, she could have probably sliced through a block of lead. But still, it was sort of suspicious that Torrence could have killed Paul, he was always so strong and he could have easily defended himself against her, but maybe she caught him by surprise.

One by one the poem had found its way to every victim, and they lal met the same fate, all but Trish and she knew that she would surely god down in the Hall of Fame for this, she was the last wrestler standing and there was no one else who could deny her her spot, heck she should get a spot right between Stone Cold, and the Rock in the books for this.

"Now what was that last line of the poem?.... _one little Indian all alone_..." Trish trailed off into a thought process as she grabbed the glass that she had been drinking from earlier off the island. But how did it get in here? She didn't put it there, did she? She must have been more tired that she thought. Trish shrugged it off before she continued walking through the kitchen and headed towards the entrance to the dinning room.

"Was it.... _he got his things and hurried home_?" Trish pondered as she walked through the entrance to the dinning room, still looking down at the floor tapping her finger on her chin as she tried to remember the last line of the poem, it had to be something good about here. "Hmm, I know I remember--"

Trish then stopped dead in her thoughts as she lifted her head and looked forward in horror. The shot glass somehow slipped from her hand and fell to the floor crashing into many tiny pieces of glass. She let out a gasp as she stared at the horrid sight before her. It was a noose suspended from the chandelier above head, and under it was a wooden chair setup and ready to be kicked away, by her.

Suddenly Trish found herself stepping forward towards the scene as the last verse of the poem became painfully clear in her mind,

_'One little Indian boy left all alone he went and hanged himself and then there were none.' _

This was her karma coming back for her as well.

Trish then realized the harsh reality that she herself was just like Melina, she had taken a human life on her own accord, and she then remembered that Torrence didn't even put up much of a fight. Trish had stalked her, stabbed her, _killed _her. Surely if Torrence really was the murderer she would have put up much more of a fight and try to carry out her plan and kill Trish as well, but she hadn't.

Trish found herself stepping up onto the chair as the images of the game of cat and mouse between her and Torrence flashed back through her mind, but the main thing was the image of Torrence body, her _innocent _and it was all Trish's fault that Torrence was dead, she was no better than the murderer herself, she deserved this.

Trish placed the noose properly around her neck as tears poured down her cheek, this was what she had to do, this was the only way she could clear her conscious for what she had done, and it was the only way that God could possibly forgive her for what she had done. Trish took one final deep breath--

She kicked the chair away.

_One little Indian boy left all alone_

_he went and hanged himself and then there were none_


	24. Chapter 24: Who Done It?

_**Who Done It?**_

**A/N:**_Okay, so from here on out I'm gonna be following the order of novel so this chapter will be the police report on all the murders, and in the next chapter we will finally find out WHO DONE IT?I will try to leave a few clues in this chapter as to who did it, but they won't just jump right out at you so your gonna have to read very carefully kay? Alright, BYA!_

Detective Reid Carlson stepped from his car, and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his long biege colored trenchcoat and pulled it around him tigther as the fall air began to chill him before he made his way up towards the large estate.

He moved past all of the other cops, and special force members standing around outside until one female wearing a navy blue skirt outfit with her brown hair tucked away in a bun, and her wire-frame glass hanging on her nose stepped up beside him.

"So, what do we got Munroe?" Carlson asked the female as they made their way up the stone steps and under the yellow cautioning police tape entering the mansion.

"It looks like we've got a massacre on our hands Reid," Detective Shelly Munroe looked down to the clipboard where she had written down all the statements, and information she had been given from the cops outside. "Apparently there was ten victims, and they were all workers in that wrestling company um...."

"TNA?" Carlson offered

"Um, no.... WWE I think it was." Munroe replied.

"Oh, shame my kid loves that show," Carlson then stopped as he came to the first body, there was a white cover over it shielding their identity, but the body was lying on the floor in the main hall, right before the staircase. "Who do we have here?"

"Um, Torrence Lexington. The report says that she was twenty-four, and married to Randall Orton. They believe that she died just merely twelve hours ago."

Carlson pulled back the sheet and looked at the divas lifeless expression, thankfully the other cops had closed her eyes so she at least looked like she had died peacefully, but from her position on the floor and all the blood Carlson knew otherwise.

"Cause of death?" He asked looked back to Munroe.

"Um, well she was stabbed twice, once in the lower abdomen, and another time in the back. We believe that she was trying to get away up the staircase and the murderer threw her over the railing."

"Damn, my son loved her. She was a very young, pretty girl. Who'd wanna kill her?"

"I dunno Reid," Munroe then looked back down to her clipboard. "Alright, you ready to hear the rest cause this is just the tip of the iceberg?"

Carlson sighed as he returned to his feet, "yea, give it to me."

"Okay, well there were ten deaths in all. I believe the ones that had been killed were moved into a bedroom upstairs after they had been killed, the air was on to stop the decaying but it has still gotten pretty bad in there."

"No surprise, so what were the other causes of deaths, and their victims?"

"Well there was one death by um... body decapitation, there was another three deaths by poisoning, two needle injection and throat combustion. There was one suffocation, another one was crushed by a large statue, we have a electrocution, one which appeared as suicide having drowned in his own blood from wrist cuts, and finally we have a hanging." Munroe took in deep sucks of air seeing as how she hadn't breathed in awhile from reading that.

"Okay, so do all these murders sound just to random for you to believe this to be a normal murdering spree?" Carlson asked.

"Yea, they do actually. We also believe that whoever did it was working on some kind of plan, but we're still looking for evidence as to exactly what that plan was--"

"Detective Munroe, Detective Carlson we've found something."

Both Carlson and Munroe turned to the cop who had just called for them. They shrugged before walking away into the dining room after him. Carlson stopped and looked at the other body lying on the floor covered by a white sheet, just above her was a noose.

"The hanging victim, Trish Stratus." Munroe whispered to Carlson who nodded in understanding as they approached the stereo that the cop was standing behind.

"You two have got to listen to this." The cop stated before pressing the play button on the stereo.

**_"Sit Down!"_**

Carlson and Munroe where taken back by the loudness of the voice coming from the speakers. He frowned as the other two cops in the room only laughed before continuing the entire CD and allowing Munroe and Carlson to listen to each of the victims _accused_ crimes, and the little poem at the beginning.

"Okay, so it looks like someone out there has decided to dress-up and play judge and jury with these guys apparently." Munroe stating scribbling the crimes of all the victims down on her clipboard.

"Actually, I don't think it was so much as someone _out there_, but someone in here." Carlson replied. Munroe looked from her board and gave him a confused stare.

"I don't follow."

"Think about it Shelly. Ten of the worlds most well known wrestlers, and one anonymous killer. If it had been someone else here they would have found that person eventually before they were all killed off. But no, you see I believe that this killer was smart and he," Munroe gave him a look, "_or_ she had a plan. To go in undetected."

"Wait, so your saying..." Munroe began. A smirk formed across Carlson's face.

"Exactly, the murderer was one of our ten victims here."

"But why would whoever it was kill themselves afterwards, would they wanna get away with it?" Munroe questioned.

"Maybe not, maybe whichever one of these ten it was, wanted die leaving us with a mission that we couldn't possibly solve. He or she wanted to die knowing that they had created the greatest murder mystery of all time."

"So what your saying is, we have nothing?"

"Not exactly nothing, is there anyway to tell exactly what order all the victims died?"

Munroe looked to her clipboard and shook her head, "well, no exactly. We can tell a couple of the more simpler deaths, like Trish here was the last to go just eleven hours ago, and Torrence right before her."

Carlson nodded before walking over to Trish's body, he then looked up to the noose before back down to the body. She wasn't still as young anymore, maybe in her late thirties. But she was still so beautiful and had the body of a twenty year old, shame for her to die this way.

"So where's the chair?" Carlson then asked.

"Huh?" Munroe countered his question.

"The chair that Trish had to stand on to kill herself, where is it?" Carlson asked again.

"Well, we didn't find any chair over here. There was a wooden chair placed by the wall with stracthes on the seat from Trish's shoes.... but we don't know how it go over there."

"I do. Trish wasn't the last one to die last night, someone was still alive afterwards and moved that chair over there after Trish was dead. And then whoever it was went back upstairs and finished off the job by killing themselves." He turned to Munroe who just sighed.

"Well even with all this information, there is still one question left.." she began.

"Yep. Who done it?"


	25. Chapter 25: Epilogue

****

Epilogue

All my life I'd always been a 'special' child. I enjoyed doing things that normal less eccentric people would find, certifiably insane but that's just always the way I've been. I never imagined that throughout my entire like of doing sadistic stunts that would send a stuntman crying to his mother, that I would ever end up in a position like this.

Believe or not I'm not a homicidal maniac, honestly I'm not. But sometimes I may not always be a practical thinker, and usually tend to go the the.... extremes to get the things I want. I joined the WWE many years ago, when I was still in the prime of my youth.

From the beginning of my career I was determined to make a name for myself, and make my way up to the top of the WWE ladder, even if it meant having to throw off anyone that got in my way, anyone. I had taken my lifetime experiences of preforming death-defying stunts just to amuse my family and friends along with myself, and put it to use as my trademark to use in the WWE.

From that moment on I became one-half of one of the WWE's most greatest teg team of all time, along with my brother we created a plan to take the WWE by storm and make sure we marked our place in the Hall of Fame as the greatest tag team there ever was, Team Xtreme.

However our dream soon became a thing of the past as my brother and I went our separate ways, actually it was all his idea to try and smuggle our way into the singles division and become the best of the best in that department. I was against it in the beginning, but he didn't want to listen to a single word of my argument so eventually I just gave up and pretended like I didn't care, although inside I was extremely infuriated with my so-called, 'brother.'

The singles thing although it worked out well for him, it wasn't always so great for me which is what first lead me to my... addiction on drugs. Heroine, cocaine, ecstasy, I'd take anything to get the edge off before a big match, what do you think encouraged me to go out there and risk my life on a whole different level of insanity?

After word got out about my little... problem, people in the WWE started treating me differently, like a drug-addict which I was but in my opinion is wasn't anybodies damn business what I did. My brother flipped when he found out, he told the folks, he told pretty much everybody who would listen to his run his fucking mouth which only made the hate I had buried deep inside for my brother begin to make its way towards the surface.

After Vince had suspended me countless times for my occurring addiction I finally decided that it was time to take back what was rightfully mine, and if they weren't gonna give it to me, then I was damn sure gonna take it, and that is exactly where my brilliant plan began.

I decided that not only did I want to go down in WWE history as one of the greatest there ever was, I wanted to go down in actual history, as the executor for the greatest murder mystery of all time. So I decided that for my plan to work, the first thing I needed was a plot, an overall scheme for how, and why I was killing everyone, that's when I stumbled across the poem.

I fist discovered the poem 'Ten Little Indians' in this book of poetry in a bookstore at Madison Square garden, I liked to read poetry during the long flights we took around the world in the company, and that's where I stumbled across it. Reading over the poem I realized that it was very gruesome to be considered a children's nursery rhyme but, whatever.

So after I had the plot of taking out my victims to the order of the poem, I realized that the next thing I needed to make a great murder mystery complete, was actual victims! And that's when my search for the perfect suitors to play the roles of my victims began.

I knew that I had to use my co-workers in the WWE, it wouldn't be very important if I just went out and found any old regular strangers to kill off, no. I needed people who knew me, who trusted me enough to not suspect me of anything when the time came to pull of my plan.

One thing that I found remarkably interesting during my search was that it wasn't very hard to find out the deep dark secrets of my fellow wrestlers and divas shady past. My first victim was no question gonna be my brother because, well because of all the low-down crap that he'd done to me over my entire life. Since we told each other pretty much everything when we were younger I already knew that I could use the story about, Joshua Natson a.k.a the kid who could never talk again after he sucker punched him in the throat. I remember how he came home crying to me about what he'd done, baby. Unfortunately for him, he was on the list and there was no way off.

So after I had scribbled Matt down on the list I only needed eight more victims seeing as how myself would be included into the little.. party. So after a match one day which I lost so I was already in a foul mood I overheard Hunter on the phone with someone (his mother I was guessing) arguing with her over that girl, Maddie Fisher. So after I did a little background checking and found out about her committing suicide, after I'd put all the dots together I figured out that it was Hunter who'd lead that poor girl to her death, and down went his name onto the list.

Next we had the beautiful Ashley Massaro and Torrence Lexington. They were at a bar one day, pissy drunk off all the margaritas, and dry martinis they'd had, and I also overheard them spilling the beans about Lacy, and that sales woman from the pharmacy that Ashley caused to get fired, and then commit suicide. Although it pained me terribly inside to do it, I had to put them down on the list, it wasn't personal honestly because I liked both girls a lot, but I had to fill out my list.

Then along came Randy which was perfect because I decided that since Torrence had to go, who better to take with her than her husband right? So one day we were doing a show in his hometown of Louisville and he decided to take a little pit stop to a graveyard a few miles off from where his parents lived. There he paid a quick visit to the grave of Hayden Morris, and of course I knew this because I followed him there. I did some more background checking and found out from one of Hayden's friends that she was known for her love for WWE superstars, and that one night she remembered hr going into the back with Randy, and then the next morning coming home crying about him threatening her. A few months later Hayden committed suicide after finding out (and here's the best part) that she was actually caring Orton's baby, apparently she wasn't on the pill like Randy thought. So now I had a reason to put him down on the list, right above his wife.

After those shady past the rest of my victims were easy to pick. Adam because everyone knew his lust for sex and money which made him so vain to the point where pretty much everyone wanted him dead, and I still hated him and Amy for what she'd done to that Jason guy, and for what she and Adam did to my brother years back, so now I could take care of all three of them once and fore-all. Trish had written about that Kelsy girl in her diray which lucky for me she just carelessly left it lying around earning her spot on the list. And Melina, hers I heard two strippers gossiping about at this club that a couple of my friends dragged me to one day when we were in L.A. With Melina being an actual stone cold killer, she made her way to the top of my list.

So after I'd gotten all my victims figured out, I'd gotten one of my friends who works with real estate to do me a favor and get me the Greensdale Row mansion which he promised me would be totally secluded for the next four days while I carried out my, 'plan'. Of course I told him it was orders of Vince and that he'd pay him for everything, I knew that he'd wait till the last minute to call Vince so everything was go for my ultimate party.

So, once all the invitations were out, and I was sure that all of my 'guest' were attending, I made sure to double check all my plans to make sure that everything detail would fall perfectly into place. It did. So after that I decided that it was time to join my guest outside of the hotel to see all their reactions before the party started. Neither of them had any idea what they were getting themselves into.

I had went inside the limos early that day and slipped the drug into one of the drinks, it was potassium cyndicide...or some shit like that. It was a very poisonous drug which when mixed with the insides of a living body... well lets just say you wouldn't wanna swallow something like that.

Once everyone had gotten into the party I had made sure to set the timer for the stereo to go off at exactly the right time, which I estimated perfectly because as soon as everyone had gotten comfy in the dinning room the stereo started and the CD which contained the poem, and the crimes committed by each of guest. Once the CD played out and everyone was freaking out over what had been said, I scooted quietly over to the side wall thankfully no one noticed and hit a switch which triggered the lights. I tried my best not to burst out into a fit of laughter as everyone in the room began screaming in terror, I even thought I heard Paul screaming like a little girl. I then heard the sound of sputters coming from somewhere in room which meant, the party had begun.

To speed this up, the first victim of my murder mystery had been the Paparazzi Princess herself, Melina. I didn't feel the least bit sorry about it seeing as how she was the only one in the room who had actually killed anyone. It was totally random chance that anyone in the room (besides me) who would have gotten the drink which I put the drug into. My only wish was that someone else had gotten it so that Melina could have lived a little longer so that she could have went through the mental agony that my other less guilty guess had went through. But like I said, it was all a game of chance and unfortunately for her, she won the grand prize. After Melina who was next, lets see... oh yeah, me. I had to get rid of myself early to make sure that suspicions stayed away from myself so I could finish off the job successfully. So I pretended to have a little, fainting spell from the sight of Melina's body. After that everyone decided that it was best for us all to get a good night sleep and talk about everything in the morning. They then decided to move Melina's body into one of the bedrooms upstairs. after everyone was asleep, I waited a few hours to make sure that Matt was deeply asleep, he had always been a heavy sleeper so once he was out I could move around and set up my 'death' scene. I was in tight with the makeup artist from the show and one of them told me how they did horror movies and I got them to teach me how they made the actors appear dead on set with dilated pupil contacts (which thankfully no one noticed) and makeup on my face to make my skin appear a ghostly pale.

So after I had 'died,' I realized that it had gotten much easier for me to move around undetected, and it was time for my next victim. So once everyone was in the conservatory I sneaked away downstairs and hid by the wall to see what everyone was saying about me. Adam had a few choice words about my pill popping days which really set me off, after he stormed off with Amy after him and Matt's squall I decided that he was gonna be my next victim. So I waited and hid behind corner where I watched the whole scene between him and Amy play out and that when I decided, I didn't want to take him out just yet, no. First I wanted to make him suffer, to make him want to die, and I knew just how to do it. After Amy had ran off I hid in the shadows of the hallway and waited for Adam to make his leave before I quickly took off after her. I decided to play with her mind a little bit into thinking that it was Adam just messing around, but once I lured her towards the sauna I decided that it was time for Lita's gran finale and I shoved her into the sauna room and closed the door, thank god the thermostat was one the outside or it wouldn't have really been the best plan. Once I turned up the heat to a dangerous level making sure that she would be dead in a matter of minutes, I moved in front of the small circular door window and removed my mask causing her to strike a face of pure shock and terror. She'd never even thought that I could have ever done something like this, and that look just made this game all the more sweeter for me as I watched the last bit of life slowly slip away from her.

So once Amy was dead I had sneaked back down the hall to hear the grand unveiling and Adam let the cat outta the bag that indeed the murderer was actually one of the guest, he was smarter than I'd given him credit for, if anything I had expected Matt or Trish to come to that conclusion but he was surprisingly the one who caused me to kick my plan into gear a little faster. So after everyone had revealed to Adam that Amy was dead (which was a little before he revealed the big surprise) I waited another day to watch him slowly begin to lose him mind, I hadn't even imagined that watching him suffer would bring me that much amusement, but it did. After toying with him for a little while, right after Trish had left him lying on the floor holding the only shred of manhood he had left I decided that it was finally time for Adam to... check out. So I decided to toy with him and whisper things to him from outside the hall with this little voice device that I had gotten from the props room, the kick was that I had made my voice sound just like his beloved Amy, and without pretty much any hesitation he followed the voice all the way down into the kitchen, thankfully I was able to avoid him until he got there. Once he was inside the kitchen I decided that it was time to put him out of his misery so I came up behind him and stabbed the first injection of the poison into his neck. I got a little carried away and stabbed him a couple more times before finally letting his body fall dead. I'd planned this whole thing out perfectly because after I'd killed him, I went back upstairs and killed Paul with the axe, and just like I planned they all found Paul's body first, and Adam's shortly after that.

Down to our last five, the next one to go although it pained me deeply was Ashely. I really didn't want to kill her, if there was anyone else that fit the bill to be in her spot, I would have switched her in a heartbeat and she would have still been alive today, but unfortunately, there was not. So I sneaked up to the room that she and Trish shared and rigged the doorknob to a string connected to a floor lamp and then I took a bucket of water and threw it around the floor creating the puddle that soon lead to Ashley's demise as she fell right into my trap. As I watched the jolts soar through her body I could help but shed a tear, it was hard to watch.

Once Ashley was out I waited a little later until that night to move on to my next victim, and my toughest one to deal with yet, my brother Matt. I loved my brother dearly, but all my life he had been hounding me, and always jumping on my back about the things I did wrong, he just never cut me a break. So I decided that it was time to.... _cut _him one. Once he was comfortable in the tub, I sneaked into the room and hit him across the skull with a iron pipe I had found out back of the house (oh and yes, I did have the key just in case anything went wrong). Once Matt was out, I wiped away the tears blurring up my vision and took a razor blade from my pocket and slit both his wrist. Just as I was about to head out the bathroom door, I turned and noticed that he was staring at me, he must not have been out as cold as I thought. He then smiled softly and whispered his final words, _'I love you.'_

I was in way too deep now and there was no chance of turning back, this game was finally coming to an end and it was time to tie up my final three loose ends, Randy, Trish, and Torrence. I decided that in all fairness for the last two I would go ahead and take out Mr. R.K.O. next. I decided that since I was momentarily out of fresh ideas, I pulled what I did with Ashley and attached a sturdier thread to the large statue and attached it to the chandelier so that as soon as he opened the door, it swung down and fell onto him, crushing nearly every bone in his upper body. I had never liked Orton, he was cocky, and arrogant and just because he _pretended_ to change when Torrence came around, I still knew that he was the same jackass inside that he had always been, guys like him never changed.

After Orton was out of the way I was ready for my grand finale, the main event. To make sure things went as planned, I slipped a few doses of drugs that I had acquired over my lifetime into her glass after she had gone into the kitchen with Torrence, it was a simple anesthetic but it was also said to cause temporary paranoia, _insanity_ if you will. So in the end, the two girls who suspected each other from the beginning fought it out to the death, either way whoever won would be doomed soon, so it didn't matter to me.

Trish won in the end, I was surprised that Torrence didn't put up a little bit more of a fight, she did stride to survive but in the end I guess it's true what they say, _'Nice guys finish last.'_But unfortunately for Torrence she didn't even get to finish as Trish stabbed her, and threw her over the banister. I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched Torrence body go flying over the railing and down to the floor, I guess I now knew who the dominant diva in WWE was, too bad that nobody else would ever be able to know. After the death round I wasn't surprised to find out that Trish had fainted upside one of the walls, a nasty little side effect of the drug I slipped into her drink. Once she'd regained consciousness, I could tell that the drug still hadn't bung to wear off as she actually appeared to be smiling about what she had done. She thought it was over... but I still had a few plans for Trish Stratus.

After I'd set up the entire scene in the dinning room with the noose and chair, I waited in anticipation as Trish just walked away right into her demise. Once she'd reached the dinning room and saw the noose, I thought I was going to explode from holding my laughter, she had turned whiter than the table cloth. I watched as the glass that I'd used for the last scene slipped from her hand and crashed on the floor, and like an invisible pull she slowly began to move forward. I considered this a test... project actually. I was testing my theory to see that if after the guilt of actually committing a murder herself, experiencing it for herself, would that be enough to send ever her over the edge and cause her to take her own life. I guessed correctly as I watched Trish Stratus hang herself right before my eyes, the last Indian was down and it was time to end this once and for all.

After Trish kicked the chair away, I made my grand unveiling and watched as her eyes grew wide as a sheep's as she watched my grab the chair before it hit the floor, and carry it over and sit up upside a wall across the room. She kicked and clawed at the tightening noose around her neck as her face began to turn a mixture of red from anger, and blue from not being able to breath. Soon she finally stopped kicking and clawing and just hung there, still and dead.

So now that my work is complete, and I have finished what I have intended to do, I am writing this letter and placing it in the trashcan of the room where all the other victims along with myself were placed after we were assumed dead. After that I will inject myself with a muscle relaxer that shall kill me soon after leaving me dead along with the rest of my guest. I am writing this letter so that whoever finds this will know that this was all my doing, my final masterpiece and of one-half of the Wrestling Industries greatest tag team, and the worlds most notorious murderer.

_Sincerely,_

_ Jeffery Nero Hardy_

* * *

_Well, that's it. I bet none of you expected that it was actually poor, sweet innocent Jeff this entire time. I know I may have threw you off a little too much with the commentary off his death and I apologize for that, but after I left a few clues to kind of sway you in the direction towards Jeff, and thet were:_

_1.) Matt's death was related to a red-herring which in this case would be Jeff, his partner making him the red-herring and the cause of Matt's death._

_2.) In the police report it said that there were two needle injections when actually Adam was the only one who was said to of been injected._

_Okay, and now since all the other ATTWN stories I have read have had this, I'm gonna leave this tiny survey for you guys to fill out and place in a review if you please kay. Alright BYE!!_

_1. Who was your favorite character in this story and why?_

_2. What was your favorite death? Why?_

_3. Who was your least favorite character portrayed in this story and why?_

_4. What was your least favorite death? Why?_

_5. What was your favorite scene in this story?_

_6. What was your least favorite scene in this story?_

_7. Were there any errors in this story that you may have noticed?_

_8. What did you think when you found out who the killer was?_

_9. Did you enjoy reading this novel? If not then why?_

_10. Out of ten stars, what number would you give this?_

_11. Were you satisfied with the novel and the ending?_

_Ha. It's finally over. I know it SUCKS but, I guess it's time to move on. And if there's anything else you guys wanna know/suggest just leave it in your reviews and I'll get back to you ;)_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_Karma


End file.
